Rapprochement, sexe et sentiments cachés
by Sana-fiction
Summary: Pour un ninja médecin réputé comme toi c'est assez risible de voir dans quel état tu es. Et voilà, il est déjà sarcastique, c'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sasuke-kun. -Si je ne t'avais pas rattrapée tu te serais étalée au sol de cette forêt, ta chute aurait pu même être fatale.


**Rapprochement, sexe et sentiments cachés.**

Mon village, Konohagakure no Sato est enfin paisible alors que la guerre est finie. Beaucoup de choses ont changés, des personnalités ont été renforcées, sont devenues différentes dont la mienne et il y en a qui ne sont plus. La guerre est quelque chose d'horrible que je ne souhaite à personne, si un jour j'ai des enfants, j'espère qu'ils ne connaîtront jamais un tel drame.

_Naruto_, quand je pense à mon frère de cœur je ne peux que sourire tendrement, c'est grâce en partie à lui qu'on a gagné et a l'autre énergumène aussi, mais bon. La guerre a transformé mon petit blondinet, il a mûri, s'est assagi. Il a gagné en force, en puissance, en ténacité, mais surtout, en confiance. Il est bien loin le gamin de douze ans qui s'amusait à dessiner sur les têtes des Hôkage gravés dans la roche, il a fait bien du chemin depuis.

La mort de Neji à ébranlé toute la branche des Hyuuga, je les comprends, mais en même temps, Hinata et Naruto sont devenus proches. Au point de sortir ensemble et de parler de mariage, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

On a tous du faire face à des morts, que ce soit des proches ou non, des familles ont été détruites, des frères d'armes ont été portés disparus. Des êtres chers sont décédés, mais les cinq grandes nations en sont ressortis plus fort et victorieux malgré les nombreuses pertes.

Moi j'ai la chance que mes parents s'en soient réchappés et qu'ils soient toujours vivants. Mais après la guerre, il y a un an de cela, je me suis prise un petit appartement, voulant avoir ma liberté, un minimum d'autonomie. Après tout, j'ai quand même vingt ans maintenant. Je suis une medic-nin réputé, dépassant la princesse limace dans mes qualifications. Belle, d'après ce que certains villageois disent et au fort caractère.

Je ne me trouve pas comme on me décrit, j'ai un grand front, mon complexe depuis mon enfance, des yeux en amande de couleur verte, comparable à des émeraudes. Une peau couleur crème, un corps mince, mais tout en muscles, dû à tous mes entraînements et combats. Malgré tout, on me dit très féminine. J'ai aussi une chevelure de teinte rose pâle qui me tombe dans le bas du dos, fini les cheveux court. Après la guerre, Naruto ma supplié de les laisser pousser et je n'en sais toujours pas la raison d'ailleurs, mais bon, je l'ai fait pour lui faire plaisir.

Je ne suis pas une féministe, mais pas un garçon manqué non plus, je peux utiliser une force herculéenne grâce à mon chakra que l'une des Sanin ma inculquée. Je peux également transformer mon dit chakra en ce que je veux, ma technique préférée est les aiguilles de chakra. Une attaque que j'ai créée lors de la guerre et grâce à ça, je peux maîtriser quelqu'un en les lançant dans les points vitaux à une vitesse phénoménale sans qu'ont les voies passées. Je suis douée en poisons et antipoison, les illusions, je peux les briser sans aucun problème sauf le pouvoir du sharingan, ça, c'est encore assez complexe pour moi. Il faut dire que c'est quand même une pupille assez puissante.

Parlant du sharingan tiens, Sasuke est revenu au village après la guerre et parce qu'il nous à aidé avec ses acolytes. Son ardoise a été effacée et il peut se balader sans aucun problème dans Konoha comme tous citoyens ou Shinobi. C'est à n'y rien comprendre…

Quand je pense au passé, à tout ce qu'il a commis, à l'Akatsuki et tout le reste, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu réintégrer ce village que je chéris tant, avec son équipe de surcroît. Des gens assez bizarres je dois dire, Karin, la rousse à un caractère assez explosif. Quand je la vois, je me dis que je devais être exactement comme elle autrefois à coller Sasuke, à essayer qu'il me regarde, à glousser devant lui et tout le tralala. Maintenant quand je pense à ma jeunesse, quand il me disait que j'étais pathétique c'était justifier car c'est ainsi que je trouve cette pauvre fille qui croit que _son Sasuke-kun_ lui appartient. Je trouve qu'elle s'habille assez vulgairement, mais bon, ses capacités à déceler le chakra m'impressionne toujours. Ce n'est pas un ninja sensoriel pour rien. Ses cheveux sont d'un rouge sang et bizarrement, ses yeux aussi.

Suitgetsu est un comique en son genre je trouve. Toujours là à taquiner la fille de leur groupe, surtout quand il s'agit de Sasuke. Quand elle le frappe, sa tête éclate en eau et une autre repousse. Ses dents son similaires à celles d'un requin, ses cheveux sont blancs avec des reflets bleus et ça lui va plutôt bien. Ça colle à merveille avec sa façon d'être. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un boire autant que lui, mais étant un ninja qui l'ait ausculté, je sais qu'il doit boire régulièrement pour maintenir sa forme aqueuse.

Jûgo est assez balèze en son genre et il aime suivre Sasuke, je ne sais pour quelle raison. Tout ce que je sais sur lui c'est qu'il était avec Oroshimaru autrefois, proche de Kimimaro. Je n'ai pu l'ausculter, Tsunade n'a pas voulu, va savoir pourquoi… Il est plutôt genre doux et calme quand il n'a pas ce côté monstrueux qui émane de lui, n'oublions pas, c'est une expérience de ce serpent venimeux.

_Sasuke…_ lui à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser. Il n'a plus cette aura destructrice qui l'entourait, ce chakra meurtrier qui émanait de lui. Il est devenu un peu plus sociable même s'il est fort resté ténébreux. Ce qui continue à ajouter à son charme. Il parle, comme chaque personne en gardant sa personnalité, ce qui veut dire très peu et il ne faut surtout pas lui tenir tête ou le contredire, certaines personnes ne changent pas complètement…

Naruto et lui sont redevenus comme les frères de cœur qu'ils étaient autrefois, leur lien sait renforcer et du coup, leur amitié avec. Il y a juste une différence de l'époque où on faisait partie tous trois de l'équipe sept, je ne fais plus partie de ce lien.

Pas que je l'aie brisée, loin de là, nos chemins se sont séparés, voilà tout. Je ne colle plus Sasuke comme avant, je n'essaie plus d'attirer son attention, ça ne sert à rien de toute façon. Mission, entraînement, Naruto et l'équipe Taka font leur vie. Je suis même certaine qu'il se tape Karin, sa coéquipière, mais je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas mes affaires.

D'accord je l'avoue, je suis un peu jalouse, pourtant, il ne la regarde pas avec un regard doux ou autre, il a l'air plutôt indifférent comme pour moi et toutes les autres. Mais c'est un homme maintenant, elle partage son quotidien, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Moi je l'appelle toujours _Sasuke-kun_, je n'arrive pas à enlever le suffixe, mais au moins maintenant, je ne le colle plus, je ne fais plus la gamine devant lui et je me comporte en tant que femme, en tant que simple camarade. J'ai quand même grandi et je ne suis plus la petite gamine pleurnicharde et écervelée que j'étais.

Je suis comme avec les autres de notre promotion, présente pour lui sans vraiment de débordement. S'il a pu intégrer à nouveau le village caché de la feuille, c'est grâce à son aide à la fin de la guerre car sans lui et sans Naruto, ont serait tous morts à l'heure actuelle. Dans un sens, je suis contente pour lui, il a repris le droit chemin, il sait repenti. Il a dû faire ses preuves pour que tout le village, les Shinobi et l'Hôkage lui refassent confiance et surtout, il à dû faire en sorte que sa tête ne soit plus mise à mort. Mais d'un autre côté, lui et moi, on n'est pas ami, d'ailleurs l'as-t-on vraiment été un jour ? J'en doute…

Je suis là à penser à tout ça alors que je me trouve sur une branche d'arbre dans cette forêt qui entoure tout le village. Habitude que j'ai prise alors que le soleil se couche, je sais que c'est calme, que la paix est revenue, qu'on ne risque plus rien pour l'instant, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je dois vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun individu autour de Konoha pour nous vouloir du mal. C'est quelque chose que je fais chaque soir. Après tout, personne ne m'attend chez moi, pas de petit copain, pas d'enfants, mes amis vont de l'avant, mes parents, je leur aie rendu leur liberté…

Le dos contre le tronc, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une large blouse avec mon étui à kunaï juste en dessous, je regarde ce ciel qui est devenu noir après que le soleil se soit couché. Mes longs cheveux volent au gré du vent, laissant cette brise légère me caresser la peau et passer dans les mèches de ma chevelure telle une caresse. Sensation que j'aime particulièrement. J'aime rester là, dans cette forêt si calme, sentir l'odeur des arbres et des feuilles qui bougent sous le souffle de la brise. Entendre les oiseaux qui chantent à n'importe quel moment, tout ce qui se rapporte à la nature m'apaise en réalité.

Je lève mon poignet droit et regarde la gourmette qui y siège. Naruto me l'a offerte pour mes vingt ans et je me demande encore où ce qu'il a été cherché un tel bijou. Il est fin, fait dans un or blanc avec des formes en cœur tout aussi finement. Au centre de ces petits cœurs se trouvent des pierres, la plus grosse, au milieu, est un cristal en rose pâle, les deux suivantes, de chaque côté de cette couleur est de teinte bleu ciel, les deux suivantes d'un magnifique vert, puis il y a du bordeaux et enfin, du bleu turquoise. Les petits cœurs entourent mon poignet et l'attache est fine et délicate, c'est un bijou tout simplement sublime. Il ne me quitte d'ailleurs jamais sauf quand je dois porter ma tenue de combat lors de mes entraînements et divers petites missions, je ne voudrais en aucun cas l'abîmer ou le perdre.

J'avais failli le refuser lorsque mon blondinet préféré me la offert, lui suggérant plutôt d'en faire cadeau à Hinata, après tout, elle va devenir sa femme. Il m'a simplement répondu qu'un jour, ce bijou se liera à moi, que ce bracelet est sacré et qu'il est un héritage familial. Je sais qui sont les parents de Naruto, mais j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait gardé le plus infime objet venant d'eux, je me suis visiblement fourvoyé.

Je passe ma main ensuite sur mon front, ma fièvre ne baisse pas, ma tête me fait mal comme si on faisait du tam-tam à l'intérieur. Une barre de douleur me traverse le front et descend jusqu'à mon nez, s'échouant par mes oreilles. La souffrance est dure à supporter, mais j'ai connu pire. Ma respiration est saccadée, je fais une fièvre de cheval, mais je n'ai aucun autre symptôme. Je suis médecin, je sais me soigner, faire un bilan de santé n'est que de la rigolade pour moi.

Mon corps ne doit plus suivre la cadence, je ne mange quasi pas, je dors très peu et je pousse les entraînements au-delà du possible. Je me surpasse, je le sais bien, mais je ne veux plus être impuissante comme je l'étais durant la guerre. Je dois devenir plus fort, plus résistante, c'est impératif pour moi.

Je me lève de ma branche, prête à faire une dernière ronde, oubliant la douleur qui me parcourt la tête, oubliant ma respiration saccadée et ma vision qui se fait floue tout d'un coup. Mes jambes trembles, mais je n'y prête pas attention, vraiment stupide pour un ninja de mon niveau. Mais si je parviens à faire cette dernière ronde et à rentrer chez moi, tout se passera bien. Je peux le faire, ensuite, je ferais en sorte de chasser cette maudite fièvre qui me suis depuis quelques jours.

Je regarde la forêt où je suis et positionne mes pieds pour sauter sur une autre branche. Une fois fait, je fais la même chose, avançant lentement et écoutant la nature pour m'assurer que rien ne la trouble.

Malheureusement pour moi, au bout d'un moment, mes yeux se firent lourds, ma vision bascula et je perdis l'équilibre. Ma main frôla une branche, mais je tombais irrémédiablement. Je me sentais partir vers le bas, comme aspirée, les yeux clos, le corps tremblant en entier et la seule sensation que j'eus avant de sombrer vraiment dans les méandres des ténèbres fut que je ne touchais pas le sol. Je sentis plutôt comme deux bras puissants me rattraper, un dans mon dos et un autre en-dessous de mes jambes. Mon corps fut collé contre un torse dur et souple, mais je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps que je finis par perdre connaissance sans vraiment savoir qui était intervenu dans ma chute.

Mon esprit s'éveille tout doucement, mais je n'en ouvre pas encore les yeux, je n'y arrive pas de toute façon, c'est comme si mes paupières étaient collées l'une contre l'autre. Je fais toutefois fonctionner mes sens et ainsi je peux savoir que je suis allongée sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux et que j'ai une couverture sur moi, je suis dans un lit en l'occurrence. Je suis comme dans un cocon chaud, couchée sur le côté et aussi bizarre que la situation puisse paraître je m'y sens bien.

Je continue mon inspection et découvre ainsi que mes jambes sont nues, je sens le tissu de la couverture sur ma peau, ce n'est pas compliqué. Ma tête est bien callée dans un coussin et une odeur s'échappe du lit où je suis. Une senteur masculine, mêlée de pin, de menthe et de virilité. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui porte cette odeur-là et je dois sûrement me tromper. Sasuke n'est pas du genre à se soucier d'autrui et encore moins me mettre dans son lit pour que je me repose.

Je passe outre et suis mes sens, toujours les yeux clos, une fenêtre doit être légèrement ouverte. Je sens une petite brise, mais pas de chants d'oiseaux, peut-être que le soleil ne sait pas encore lever ? Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Combien de temps suis-je restée dans les vapes ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Mon mal de tête sait un peu atténuer, ma respiration est plus calme et mon corps ne tremble plus, c'est déjà positif malgré que je me sente brûlante. La fièvre, elle, ne sait en aucun cas effacée.

Je sens une présence dans la chambre où je suis, ça ne peut être que ça puisque je suis dans un lit. La personne que je sens dans la même pièce que moi je n'arrive pas à l'identifier ni à ressentir son chakra. Ca ne fait aucun doute pour moi, c'est un Shinobi, la question que je me pose est, _mais qui_ ?

Je me fais violence, je dois ouvrir les yeux, je dois voir qui m'a rattrapée lors de ma chute et qui m'observe car je le sens, une paire d'yeux sur moi qui me scrute. Sensation très désagréable d'ailleurs. Je force sur les nerfs optiques et mes paupières se ferment très fort pour ensuite tout doucement, papillonner. Je les ouvre, mais pas entièrement, genre mis clos et dévoile ainsi mes iris en amande couleur de jade.

Face à moi, je vois une fenêtre et comme je l'avais pensé, la fenêtre est un rien ouverte, une tenture devant vole légèrement à cause de la légère brise. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, mais avec la petite lampe de chevet au coin de la pièce, je ne suis pas complètement dans le noir.

Tout doucement, je me redresse pour être en position assise, autant faire face directement à cette personne que je n'arrive pas à identifier sans la regarder dans les yeux. Je me les frotte d'ailleurs, petit signe de fatigue chez moi. A mon avis, je n'ai pas dû dormir bien longtemps.

Lorsque je retire mes mains de mes yeux je réalise que les manches du vêtement que je porte sont larges et longues. Ça, ce n'est pas un haut à moi, ce qui veut dire que non seulement la personne m'a rattrapée, m'a emmenée chez lui, mais en plus, ma changée et du coup, a vu mon corps nu. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux accepter. Pas que je sois pudique loin de là, mais l'intimité d'une fille, faut le respecter.

Je redresse ensuite la tête, je dois faire peur à voir, mais bon, ce n'est pas ma priorité. Lorsque je vois la personne devant moi mon cœur s'emballe. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Je sais que l'odeur aurait dû me mettre sur la voie, mais pour moi ça me semblait impossible.

Contre le mur, assis par terre, un genou replié contre son buste, un bras l'entourant, son autre main dans sa chevelure de jais, Sasuke Uchiha me scrute de ses abysses ressemblant aux ténèbres. Des yeux envoutants, mystérieux et tellement hypnotiques que j'ai tant aimés en étant gamine. Lorsque je les croise à présent, un seul sentiment me traverse, la crainte. Tout simplement parce qu'on ne sait pas à quoi il peut bien penser, réfléchir, vouloir aussi. Un grand fossé nous sépare à présent, me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui est bouleversant, surtout dans sa chambre !

Il porte un pantalon décontracté, rien à voir avec ses vêtements qu'il porte sans arrêt la journée. Il est torse nu et grâce à la petite lampe je peux voir ses abdos magnifiquement dessinés, ses petites cicatrices et sa poitrine se soulève doucement, régulièrement. Il n'est en aucun cas troublé par la situation, à me sonder ainsi alors que le silence est lourd entre lui et moi.

Je ne le montre pas, mais mon cœur sait emballer dans ma cage thoracique en un tour de main. Ce ne serait pas étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il le réalise, il peut voir tellement de choses à présent… Il est ANBU délite maintenant, tout comme Naruto.

Je touche mon bracelet de ma main pour m'assurer qu'il est toujours là et bizarrement, je vois Sasuke rétrécir légèrement ses yeux. Je ne sais pourquoi et je ne vais certainement pas le lui demander, il ne me répondrait pas de toute façon. Je réalise que finalement, ce sont ses bras et son torse que j'ai senti en perdant connaissance, que faisait-il dans la forêt en dehors de Konoha d'ailleurs ?

« **Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?** »

Mes lèvres avaient remuées toutes seules d'une voix enrouée comme un peu tout le monde après un réveil. Je le vois soupirer et se lever doucement. Cet homme à une prestance et une grâce hors du commun, mais je passe outre, il n'est pas accessible et ne le sera jamais. L'aimer ne sert à rien et mes sentiments à son égard je les ai étouffés depuis son retour, depuis la guerre en fait.

Sans m'adresser un mot il va à sa fenêtre et me tourne le dos, je donnerais vraiment n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il pense réellement. Mes yeux le scrutent, regardent la peau de son dos, ses muscles se mouver sous chaque petit mouvement qu'il fait, sur sa chevelure ébène un peu en bataille. A-t-il dormi par terre ?

« **Pour un ninja médecin réputé comme toi c'est assez risible de voir dans quel état tu es.** »

Et voilà, il est déjà sarcastique, c'est toujours comme ça avec lui.

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sasuke-kun.**

-**Si je ne t'avais pas rattrapée tu te serais étalée au sol de cette forêt, ta chute aurait pu même être fatale.** »

Il parle d'une voix calme, posée, légèrement froide et réprobatrice. Il a fallu que ce soit face à lui que je perde mes moyens, encore, ce qui soulève qu'il doit continuer de me prendre pour un boulet, pour ne pas changer. Je fronce les sourcils, même avec les années il continue à être sans gêne. Mais le temps où je buvais ses paroles, où je me pliais à ses exigences est révolu, il va goûter à mon mauvais caractère.

« **Je ne t'ai rien demandé.** »

Il tourne sa tête de biais vers moi, comme quand on était gosses, qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester et aimer cette posture. À présent, elle me donne envie de gerber car je sais qu'en faisant ça, c'est qu'il me regarde de haut.

« **Un merci aurait suffi Sakura.**

-**Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te remercierais Sasuke-kun, tout ça, n'a aucun sens.** »

Je vire la couverture de mes jambes, je n'ai pas à rester un instant de plus ici, face à lui. On est plus amis, on est plus proche, rien ne me lie à lui et en aucun cas je le remercierais. Il nous a remercié lui, Naruto et moi ? Jamais il ne l'a fait.

Je balance mes jambes par terre sans faire attention à son regard ténébreux, comme je l'avais constatée mes yeux fermés, mes jambes sont nues. Ce type ma déshabillée et changée, je n'ai qu'une envie, lui coller mon poing dans son joli petit visage charger de chakra et lui déboiter la mâchoire. Mais je ne le ferais pas, c'est Sasuke, avant même que je malaxe mon chakra il devinerait mes desseins.

Au moment où je me redresse sur mes jambes, elles tremblent tellement fort que j'en perds l'équilibre. Je me serais effondrée sur le sol de la pièce si les mains puissantes de Sasuke ne m'avaient pas rattrapée et bien sûr, il en profite pour me coller à lui. Mes mains tout contre la peau de son torse trembles, la fraîcheur qu'il dégage me soulage quelque peu les doigts alors que je sens une bouffée de chaleur phénoménale m'envahir et ma tête se met à tourner. La pièce tangue, je ne vois plus clair. Je ne peux faire autrement que de poser ma joue contre sa poitrine et de fermer les yeux.

« **Ce qui n'a pas de sens Sakura, c'est le fait que tu te surpasses alors qu'une forte fièvre s'est emparée de ton corps.** »

Je n'arrive pas à répliquer, ma respiration s'accélère doucement, mon corps est chaud, c'est comme si une lave brûlante s'y déversait en moi. Je tremble de tous mes membres et si Sasuke ne me tenait pas contre lui, je sais que je m'écroulerais sur le sol.

Je sens l'une de ses mains qui était sur ma taille se relever dans mon dos comme une lente caresse, qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste ? Elle se loge dans mon cou, sous la masse de ma chevelure et il retire son autre main de ma taille pour encercler mon corps de son bras, me plaquant bien plus contre le sien de ce fait.

« **Sasuke-kun…** chuchotais-je.

- **Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi,** entendis-je comme dans un murmure. »

La fièvre doit me faire délirer, il n'a pas dit ça, ce n'est pas possible, pas Sasuke. De plus, sa voix est chaude et basse, pas du tout la sienne, mon esprit doit tout simplement divaguer. La fièvre qui sait emparée de moi depuis quelques jours me fait perdre l'esprit, ça doit forcément être ça, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

Je me sens soulevée de terre, un bras fort et puissant va en dessous de mes jambes et je suis callée une fois de plus contre le corps robuste de mon ancien coéquipier. Jusqu'ici je ne m'étais encore jamais imaginé que quelqu'un pouvait soulever un autre corps sans broncher, mais après tout, c'est un Shinobi… Pourtant j'ai déjà vu Naruto en porter des tas, mais jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question…

Bizarrement je me sens bien dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine nue, ne l'oublions pas. La fraîcheur de sa peau me transperce ainsi qu'une chaleur indestructible. Ce mec a indéniablement un charme fou et ce, sans même que je pose mes yeux sur lui. Il a ce petit quelque chose qu'il dégage que je n'ai pas encore vu ou retrouvé chez un autre homme.

On bouge d'un ou deux pas, puis je sens qu'il me pose doucement sur quelque chose de mou, sûrement son lit et j'ouvre à peine mes yeux. Je peux clairement voir ses orbes ténébreux, sa chevelure ébène, sa peau blanche et ses traits parfaits alors qu'il me recouvre le corps. Par pitié Sasuke, j'ai trop chaud !

Je ne le quitte pas de mes petits yeux de jade alors que mon souffle est erratique, il y avait bien longtemps qu'une telle fièvre ne m'avait plus saisie et c'est dans ses moments-là qu'on se sent tellement faible au point de ne pouvoir soulever un bras. Mon crâne me fait tellement mal que j'en crierai de douleur, mais seules des larmes salées coulent le long de mes joues.

Voilà que je me mets à chialer et devant Sasuke en plus alors qu'il prend place au bord du lit et tend ses mains vers une bassine qui se trouve sur la table de chevet. J'entends de l'eau couler, comme si on essorait un torchon et l'instant d'après je sens un tissu bien frais ce poser sur mon front.

Le bien-être que je ressens est immédiat, j'en ferme mes yeux et entrouvrent mes lèvres sans savoir que cet acte, à quelque peu ses conséquences… Sasuke bouge ensuite ce tissu sur mes joues, balayant de ce fait mes larmes, me le passe dans la nuque, sur mon cou et même sous le haut de son T-shirt que je porte juste au-dessus de ma poitrine. Il fait tous ses gestes avec lenteur et douceur, c'est sûr à présent, je suis en train de perdre la tête. Mais tout ça me fait tellement du bien qu'une fois de plus, je m'endors dans ce lit qui n'est pas le mien.

Mes yeux papillotent je ne sais pour la combien de fois en combien de temps. A vrai dire je n'ai pas la notion du temps, je ne sais pas quel jour on est, quel heure il est et encore moins depuis quand je suis chez Sasuke, dans son lit.

J'ai fait pas mal de poussé de fièvre, j'ai beaucoup tremblé, transpiré, j'ai été essoufflée, ma tête ma lancée plus d'une fois. Je me suis redressée un nombre incalculable de fois dans mon délire et à chaque fois, les mains robustes, mais douces de l'Uchiha ma recouchée doucement, me murmurant des choses que je ne pourrais répéter car je ne m'en souviens plus.

Je sais qu'il ma fait manger, un genre de bouillon et dans les limbes de ma mémoire je me souviens qu'il m'ait chuchoté que c'était quelque chose que sa mère lui préparait quand il était petit pour le remettre sur pied. Est-ce que je délire encore ? Non parce que être chez Sasuke et qu'il prenne soin de moi est déjà une chose invraisemblable, mais me parler de sa défunte mère est encore pire.

Mes yeux d'amande s'ouvrent finalement, je me sens encore embrumée comme toute personne à son réveille, mes muscles sont endoloris et bizarrement, je n'ai plus mal à la tête. Je ne tremble plus et je ne suis plus poisseuse alors que je me souviens parfaitement que Sasuke m'ait changée je ne sais combien de fois à cause de ma transpiration. D'ailleurs je vais devoir en découdre avec lui sur ce fait-là, un homme ne touche pas à ma peau de crème !

Finalement, je crois que je me sens mieux et je me rends même compte que je suis couchée sur le ventre, mes lèvres sont un peu sèches, mais c'est normal. Je soupir de bien-être en oubliant complètement où je suis tout en refermant mes paupières.

Je sens le lit bouger et une main se poser délicatement sur mon front pour passer ensuite sur ma joue. Mes yeux s'ouvrent instantanément et toujours couchée, je me tourne. Et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Sasuke, assis à côté de moi qui suis couchée, un livre dans une main avec son éternel regard noir charbon. Mon cœur s'emballe alors que je le scrute, tout comme lui.

« **Comment tu te sens ?** me demande-t-il.

-**Ca va,** répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.

-**Ta fièvre à baisser, mais je te conseille de dormir encore un peu.**

-**Je dois rentrer chez moi.**

-**Tu ne me déranges pas.** »

Et il reprend sa lecture, brisant ainsi le lien visuel l'air de rien. Ce mec n'est vraiment pas possible, comment suis-je censée réagir moi ? D'abord il me prend chez lui, prend la patience de me soigner alors qu'il faut bien le dire, j'ai bien déliré et il n'a pas bronché et maintenant il me dit de dormir encore alors que je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée et que je ne le dérange pas. Ce qui veut dire que je peux rester là. Ça rime à quoi tout ça ?

Je me redresse à l'aide de mes mains, je vois les pupilles de ses yeux se tourner vers moi et je me mets en position assise, dos contre le coussin qu'il redresse d'une main pour moi, contre la tête du lit et il reprend sa lecture. Je le regarde et comme à son habitude, il fait comme si de rien était. Je soupir et regarde la chambre dans la pénombre qui je dois dire est bien propre et rangé. Pas étonnant venant de Sasuke, je le sais maniaque.

Je suis surprise qu'il fasse sombre et il faut que je sache depuis combien de temps suis-je ici. Je me tourne donc à nouveau vers mon _partenaire_ qui ne daigne même pas me regarder.

« **Depuis quand je suis ici ?**

-**Deux jours.**

-**Quoi ?** m'étranglais-je.

-**J'ai prévenu Tsunade-sama, elle t'a mise une semaine en maladie.** »

Je vois, il a donc pris les devants, je n'aime pas trop ça à vrai dire, qu'on prenne les décisions à ma place, qu'on agisse dans mon dos. Mais je sais qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, j'étais vraiment dans un état lamentable. Je ferme les yeux, même si je suis surprise de ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je me dois de lui donner ma gratitude.

« **Merci Sasuke-kun.** »

J'ouvre à nouveau mes paupières au moment où il ferme son livre dans un claquement sec et je le regarde. Il pose à nouveau ses abysses sur moi et mon cœur s'emballe, encore.

« **Tu ne comptes pas dormir j'imagine ?** me demanda-t-il.

-**Non.** »

Il soupir, je dois sûrement l'exaspérer, mais bon…

« **Où sont mes vêtements ?** demandais-je.

-**Ils sèchent dehors.**

-**Il fait nuit Sasuke-kun.**

-**La brise est douce.**

-**J'aimerais rentrer chez moi.**

-**Ma présence te dérange tant que ça ?** »

Il me demande ça en me scrutant. Bien sûr que non, c'est quelqu'un de calme, de posé, pas du tout bruyant comme l'est mon frère de cœur et puis, à sa façon, il est attentionné.

« **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Sasuke-kun.**

-**Alors reste.** »

Mon cœur fait à présent la samba dans ma poitrine, qui aurait cru qu'un jour Sasuke me demande de rester chez lui ? Dans sa chambre ? Et non de Dieu, dans son lit !

« **Tu as dormi où ?** »

Oui je sais, je change de sujet du coq à l'âne, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, autant qu'il me dise ce que je n'ai pas été consciente de voir.

« **Avec toi, dans tes moments calmes.** »

Hein ? Il délire là ? Il a dormi dans le même lit que moi ? Oh mon coco, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus ! Je regarde ses yeux alors que je me sens rougir légèrement, ils sont si hypnotiques, envoutants… Je donnerais vraiment n'importe quoi là pour savoir à quoi il pense. Je me sens tout d'un coup comme oppressée, ma respiration s'accélère légèrement alors que ça n'a pas lieu d'être puisque je vais mieux. La température de mon corps monte d'un cran et je me sens fébrile alors que mes lèvres s'entrouvrent.

Je vois Sasuke pencher sa tête vers la mienne tout en me sondant de ses iris aussi noir que la nuit, il se penche légèrement en avant et son visage se rapproche du mien. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et moi, comme une conne je ne bouge pas, je suis comme paralysée, perdu dans les tréfonds de son regard.

L'instant d'après je sens sa bouche frôler la mienne puis une pression légère, comme un chaste baiser et il se retire. Mais de quelques millimètres seulement, ne s'écartant nullement plus. Nos yeux sont toujours l'un dans l'autre et je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres légèrement sèches tout d'un coup. Je ne comprends plus rien sauf une chose, à l'instant, Sasuke a effleuré mes lèvres, il ma embrassée chastement et quelque chose me dit qu'il veut bien plus.

« **Tu veux autre chose que des mots pour te remercier, n'est-ce pas ?** dis-je, incertaine.

-**Prends-le comme tu veux,** répondit-il d'une voix basse, chaude, mais rauque. »

L'instant d'après, je sentis sa main sur ma joue et ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant sauvagement alors qu'il se déplaçait, se mettant à califourchon sur mes jambes, son autre main allant à l'arrière de ma nuque. Il se fit insistant dans son baiser et du bout de sa langue, passa le barrage de mes lèvres.

Tout s'accéléra ensuite, il parcourut de sa langue toute l'intérieure de ma bouche et je me laissais tout simplement entraîner. Manquant de souffle, il décela nos lèvres, le temps de reprendre une bouffée d'air et il repartait à la charge. Si on m'avait dit un jour que Sasuke Uchiha m'embrasserait ardemment, j'aurais ri au visage de la personne qui l'avancerait. Mais c'était un fait, il m'embrassait et pas n'importe comment. _Kami_, il embrasse divinement bien !

Sa langue s'enroule à la mienne, notre salive et notre souffle se mélangent, il me mordille de temps à autre ma lèvre inférieure et sa main à l'arrière de ma nuque descend le long du T-shirt pour s'y glisser en-dessous dans une lente caresse qui me fait frissonner. Je peux sentir le bout de ses doigts me caresser la peau si tendrement, doucement. C'est comme s'il s'amusait à y faire des arabesques que s'en est grisant.

Son autre main se glisse dans ma chevelure et il me tire la tête légèrement en arrière, ses lèvres humides et tièdes se glisses alors dans mon cou et il y dépose une pluie de baiser. Je gémis doucement et me pince les lèvres, évitant ainsi de faire entendre ma voix.

Mais directement il me mordille ma peau et je ne peux faire autrement que de pousser un petit cri. Il lèche ensuite l'endroit qu'il a pincé de ses dents et glisse sa bouche à mon oreille.

« **Tes petits cris sont très plaisants tu sais…** me chuchote-t-il. »

Il délire ma parole et puis c'est quoi cette personnalité taquine ? Haa il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille, je ferme les yeux. Ce type il sait exactement ce qu'il veut et comment faire pour y arriver. Je crois que finalement, ce Sasuke-là je ne le connais pas du tout !

Ses mains se glissent sur mes jambes nues et bizarrement, je ne sens même plus la couverture. Mais déjà je ne pense plus à ça, ses baisers torrides se déposent sur tout mon cou au point de m'en faire perdre la tête. Mes petits gémissements franchissent les lèvres de ma bouche, mon cœur fait la samba dans ma cage thoracique et ma respiration se fait quelque peu haletante. _Kami_, rien qu'avec ses baisers il m'excite, mon corps s'embrasse tel un brasier.

Ses mains caressent la peau de mes cuisses qu'il relève d'ailleurs, glissant de ce fait ses mains vers mon postérieure. Mes yeux qui étaient fermés s'ouvrent, tout ça, ça va trop vite, il faut que je l'arrête, il ne doit pas y avoir ce genre de chose entre lui et moi.

Son regard charbonneux se sonde au mien et il délaisse mes jambes qui se rabaissent automatiquement. Tout en plaquant sa bouche sur la mienne pour l'embrasser avec fougue, il glisse ses mains sur mes bras, les caresses lentement et les relève ensuite. Alors que sa langue parcourt l'intérieur de ma bouche, je sens qu'il enserre d'une main mes poignets comme dans un étau l'un contre l'autre, mes yeux s'ouvrent derechef, ne comprenant pas un tel acte.

Il s'écarte de mes lèvres et tout en me regardant, il lève le T-shirt que je porte, mon cœur s'affole alors que lentement, il monte le tissu de plus en plus haut comme il peut, d'une main, mettant ma poitrine à nu.

« **Sasuke-kun… qu'est-ce que tu fais…**

-**Juste une précaution.**

-**Pou…pourquoi ?**

-**Il est tellement facile de lire en toi, Sakura… **»

Et disant cela, il stoppe le vêtement vers mes poignets qu'il resserre, il lance une dose de chakra et je me retrouve donc en tenue d'Eve, les mains liées juste au-dessus de ma tête, Sasuke au-dessus de moi. Je n'arrive plus à raisonner là, qu'est-ce qui passe par la tête de l'Uchiha ? Je ne comprends rien, mais déjà, ses mains parcourent mon corps, glissant sur ma peau comme un doux effleurement. J'en frissonne et la pointe de mes seins se dressent et se durcissent.

Mon corps chauffe de plus en plus comme si c'était possible et je sens l'une des mains de Sasuke caresser l'un de mes seins, je sens ses doigts jouer avec. Sur l'autre bout rose, je sens sa langue mouillée et c'est comme si une onde électrique me parcoure tout le corps qui s'arque bout vers Sasuke et je gémis, doucement. Mes tétons ont toujours été un endroit sensible, chose logique chez une femme, mais chez moi, on touche à peine que le désir monte telle une flèche.

Sasuke met mon téton dans sa bouche, je peux sentir son souffle chaud, sa langue mouillée, ses dents jouer avec alors que de ses doigts, il tripote toujours mon autre petit bout de chair. Mes cris se font légèrement plus forts, mon souffle devient cours et mon sexe se gonfle de plaisir. _Kami_, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne. Je ne peux pas, on ne peut pas, il faut, il faut…

« **Sasuke-kun…** gémis-je. »

Je le vois redresser sa tête, petit sourire en coin, la vache, il sait exactement ce qu'il fait.

« **Tu réagis assez fortement.**

-**Je…**

-**Et ça me plaît.** »

Mon cœur fait comme un arrêt cardiaque là, il vient de dire quoi à l'instant ? Non c'est impossible, il n'a pas pu sortir un tel truc, quelqu'un à prit possession de son corps ou alors, je divague encore ? Non, quelque chose cloche… Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, j'y passe ma langue et je vois les orbes noirs de Sasuke se rétrécir. Il passe ses mains sur mon ventre tendrement, j'en frissonne encore plus et il les passe ensuite sous mes cuisses qu'il relève.

Je me retrouve donc les bras en l'air sur le matelas, mains au-dessus de ma tête, jambes relevées au maximum et je lui offre mon cul. Autant dire que cette position est assez gênante, surtout qu'il garde ses mains sur l'arrière de mes cuisses pour que je ne rabaisse pas mes jambes. _L'imbécile_, il m'a aussi retiré ma petite culotte.

« **Sasuke-kun…arrête…** »

Mais il n'écoute pas, qui a dit d'ailleurs qu'un Uchiha écoutait ce qu'on lui disait ? A part Tsunade-sama et encore… Il abaisse son visage, ses mèches me caressent mes cuisses et ma peau, il ne va quand même pas ?

« **Sasuke-kun…ne fait pas ça…** »

Trop tard, je sens sa langue à l'orifice des lèvres de ma chatte et il s'y engouffre. L'effet est foudroyant et je jette ma tête en arrière, gémissant de plus belle alors qu'il explore ma fleur vaginale. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer, je dois certainement rougir, mais les cris que je pousse ne m'y font pas penser davantage et embellissent la chambre. Sasuke ne s'arrête pas, allant dans les moindres de mes replis, s'enfonçant de plus en plus avec sa langue. Donnant des coups de temps à autre sur mon clitoris, faisant de ce fait, élever le plaisir qui me parcourt tout le corps. Mes jambes en l'air sont tendues à l'extrême, si je ne le supplie pas d'arrêter, il va me donner un orgasme.

« **Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…je vais…jouir…** criais-je, montant dans les aigus. »

Il ne se retire pas, il ne répond pas et je sens sa langue s'activer de plus belle, ses mains se resserrent sur mes cuisses et mes cris s'amplifient. Mon plaisir monte, de plus en plus haut, mon corps se tend, je frotte mes mains contre le matelas et puis tout mon corps se relâche alors que je crie un ultime cri, bien plus fort. Alors que mon souffle est erratique et que mon cœur cogne rapidement dans ma poitrine et que mon corps est plus détendu que jamais, Sasuke abaisse mes jambes, l'une après l'autre. Jusqu'ici, jamais encore un homme ne m'avait fait jouir ainsi.

Il ne faut pas me prendre pour la sainte vierge non plus, des amants, j'en ai eu un ou deux, mais pas sur du long terme, je ne voulais rien de sérieux, juste prendre du bon temps. Mais Sasuke, lui, ma donné un de ses orgasmes, _kami_ ! Je le vois se lécher les lèvres, de la cyprine s'y coule alors que je me sens trempée entre les jambes. J'ai toujours mouillé assez abondamment, mes ex n'aimait pas trop ça, mais apparemment, lui, ça ne le dérange pas trop.

Ses yeux…ils sont si…sombres, plus que d'habitude, il me regarde d'une façon dont il ne l'avait jamais encore fait et moi, je ne peux bouger, étant toujours ligotée. Mon cœur a du mal à se calmer, tout doucement, je reprends une respiration normale alors que je me sens bouillante extérieurement, mais intérieurement également.

« **Sasuke-kun…défait les liens…s'il te plaît…**

-**Pas encore.** »

Sa voix est si rauque, comme voilée, on dirait qu'il me désire, jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible ou alors je me fais des films. Mais s'il ne voulait pas, pourquoi je serais nue sous lui ? Ses mains se mettant à caresser mon ventre et je retiens mon souffle, visiblement, il a décidé de ne pas me laisser un instant de répit et il va continuer. Je ne peux l'arrêter, d'un côté j'ai envie, mais d'un autre côté…c'est Sasuke bordel !

« **Sasuke-kun…** soufflais-je.

-**Crie-le.** »

Et en me disant ça, il insinue deux doigts en moi, j'ouvre mes yeux en grand, la voix coupée alors que déjà, il retire ses doigts pour les enfoncer bien plus loin.

« **Crie mon nom Sakura.** »

Il répète son acte et je me mets à crier, mais pas son nom alors il recommence, un peu plus brusquement et je dis son nom, mais pas assez fort car il m'intime à nouveau « **crie **». Il continue, encore et encore, de son autre main, avec son pouce, il joue avec ma vulve. Ça dure je ne sais combien de temps, je répète son nom, comme il me le demande, je me soumis à lui, chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant et au bout d'un long moment, je jouis à nouveau. Très lentement et je cite son nom, un rien plus fort tout en me relâchant.

Il retire ses doigts pour les lécher, je mets ma tête sur le côté, le souffle court, deux orgasmes en si peu de temps c'est trop pour moi. Je sens les mains de Sasuke sur mes cuisses, il s'allonge au-dessus de moi alors que l'instant d'avant il était à genoux, je sens son souffle dans mon oreille.

« **Tu es mignonne en rougissant ainsi.**

-**S'il te plaît…on arrête.**

-**Pas question, ce soir, je vais te baiser.** »

J'ai comme un arrêt cardiaque là et je tourne ma tête vers lui, il veut me baiser ? A quoi je m'attendais au juste ? A ce qu'il me fasse l'amour tendrement ? Je ne suis pas dans un conte de fée, je ne dois pas espérer l'impossible. Il avait envie et j'étais sous la main, point.

« **Et si je ne veux pas ?** soufflais-je.

-**Tu m'es déjà soumise.** »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, _ordure_. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait en me faisant crier son nom, il me pliait à ses exigences et comme une _conne_, j'ai plié. Il se met à plus écarter mes cuisses et je sursaute malgré moi, je tire sur mes poignets, en vain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend par _baiser,_ mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Je le vois sourire, de son irrésistible sourire en coin que j'affectionnais tellement autrefois, il se redresse, se met à genoux et je le vois abaisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses, son membre est bien dressé, fier. Grand, gros et il le positionne contre ma vulve en collant son bassin au mien. J'agrandis mes yeux, _encore_, sa bite est dure, je crois que jamais il ne pourra me pénétrer avec ça, c'est inhumain, comment sa verge peut être ainsi.

Je veux pour dire son prénom, espérant que ça l'arrête, mais d'un coup, ses mains sur mes hanches, il pénètre dans mon antre. Je pousse un cri tellement l'effet est foudroyant alors que déjà il se retire pour réitérer son acte, allant bien plus loin en moi. J'en jette ma tête en arrière, c'est comme s'il emplissait complètement mon sexe, allant vers mon ventre intérieurement. Il pourrait me briser s'il le voulait, mais déjà, il fait ses assauts, forts, vite, me percutant de l'intérieur et je crie, je crie, _je crie_. C'est tellement puissant et _bon_. _J'aime_ cette sensation, _j'aime_ sentir ses déhanchements qui me donnent _un plaisir inouï_.

Il m'attire encore plus à lui, je peux sentir ses mains s'agripper à mes hanches, me rapprocher de lui alors qu'il fait claquer nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Il m'intime de crier son nom, une fois de plus et _j'obéis_, criant de plus en plus fort et inlassablement son prénom. Je l'entends grogner et il accélère la cadence comme si c'était possible. Mon corps est tendu, mes mains moites, ligotées agrippent le drap alors que je le sens aller et venir dans le creux de mon ventre. Je sens qu'encore, je vais _jouir_.

Je crie mon plaisir, mais je l'entends gémir dans un son un peu plus rauque et comme si c'était normal, il se déverse en moi, il _jouit_ et _m'emplis_ de sa semence. Je redresse ma tête pour le regarder, la sienne est légèrement en arrière, je peux voir sa respiration saccadée, sa poitrine se soulever assez rapidement. Lui aussi à le cœur qui bat comme un fou alors qu'on est tous deux en sueur.

Il redresse sa tête et me regarde non pas de ses yeux noire, mais rouge. Le sharingan est activé, pourquoi d'ailleurs ? J'ai comme qui dirait une mauvaise impression… Ses mains vont sur mes côtes alors qu'il est en moi et il s'enfonce bien plus, je pousse un cri, de fait.

« **Sasuke-kun…** chuchotais-je.

-**Toi et moi, on va passer aux choses sérieuses,** répondit-il d'une voix encore plus rauque, chaude, basse et voilée. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas prêt de me laisser partir, que ce qu'on vient de faire n'est rien comparée à ce qu'il me réserve, je le sens mal, _vraiment_.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai couché avec Sasuke, où il m'a prise dans n'importe quelle position, de différentes façons et qu'il ma fait ressentir un plaisir que jamais encore un homme m'avait fait découvrir jusqu'alors. Faire l'amour avec Sasuke est quelque chose de _jouissif_. Personne ne m'a fait crier comme _lui_, à fait de moi une femme soumise comme _lui _la fait. Ça pourrait être frustrant, mais pas dans un moment comme celui-là. C'était plutôt d'une _logique _comme si ça _devait arriver_.

Moi, la fille qui tient tête envers et contre tout, qui a ses propres idées, ses envies, qui mène sa vie comme elle l'entend je me suis _soumise _à un homme. Autant dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'allais crier sur tous les toits et encore moins le dire à Naruto qui me regarderais avec des yeux de soucoupes, exorbités de leurs orbites, je ne suis pas folle non plus. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui avait à dire ? Rien, à part une chose, j'avais pris mon _pied_ en ressentant du _plaisir_ mêlé à la _douleur_. Car il fallait le dire, Sasuke n'y avait pas été de mainmorte, je n'ai pu bouger pendant deux jours ensuite. Moment où je suis restée chez lui et qu'il a fait ce qu'il voulait de mon corps, _bien entendu_.

Ont ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seuls par la suite, on s'était déjà croisés bien sûr, mais il avait fait comme si de rien était, comme si on n'avait jamais partagé un tel moment et j'avais joué la même carte à son égard. C'était un moment _passager_, un _plaisir intense,_ mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je n'attendais rien en retour et j'avais tout fait pour que Sasuke le comprenne aussi. Tout était donc _parfait_.

La routine avait donc repris son cours et les préparatifs du mariage de Naruto avançaient à grands pas. Il en fut décidé, je ne sais pourquoi, qu'après avoir mangé chez Ichiraku pour son mariage avec Hinata, que le reste de la journée se passerait chez Sasuke pour la fête, yukata exigé. Mon blondinet préféré était d'ailleurs tout foufou, intenable, comme si c'était possible, lui qui était déjà excité à la base… Hinata n'arrivait pas à le maintenir, même elle, je la sentais nerveuse.

Nos amis étaient tous content pour eux, tout comme moi, Suitgetsu ennuyait bien plus Karin qui elle, collait Sasuke comme un pot de colle, bien plus de ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il la baisait ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu tout ce qu'il voulait avec moi ? J'enrageais dans un sens car il avait fait exactement de moi une _poupée de chiffon_ pendant trois jours. D'un autre côté, je m'en foutais, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa bite. Lunatique je suis ? Certainement ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que je me donnais à Sasuke Uchiha. Acte inconsidéré qui ne se reproduira plus, j'en fais le serment.

J'ai repris mon travail à l'hôpital, mes petites rondes dans la forêt qui entoure mon village, j'ai vu Tsunade-sama et je l'ai rassurée que j'avais sûrement poussé un peu trop loin mon travail et que mon corps n'avait pas tenu la cadence. Elle avait été soulagée et puis, je ne vois que ça puisque maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Dormir dans les bras de Sasuke ma _requinquée_, baisée avec lui m'a _fatiguée_, mais les deux se rejoignent alors je ne vais pas me plaindre.

J'ai rattrapé mon retard d'une semaine et j'ai à peine côtoyé mes amis, faut dire qu'avec eux, Sasuke y est et de fait, cette rousse qui le colle en beuglant des _Sasuke-kun _par ci, _Sasuke-kun_ par là, ça me donne envie de _vomir_. Dire que j'étais comme ça quand j'avais douze ans… Rien qu'à m'imaginer ainsi, ça me _dégoute_, quelle gamine je faisais !

Donc, je me suis remise tout simplement à fond dans mon travail à l'hôpital, mangeant peu, dormant peu, mais cette vie me convenait parfaitement. Shizune me donnait différents dossiers sur lesquels je travaillais, je continuais mes recherches dans mon labo et prenais pas mal de note vêtue de mon bracelet qui ne me quittait jamais.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'étais dans mon petit bureau, stores fermés pour pas que le soleil éblouisse trop la pièce. Je ne porte pas mon tablier blanc, rangeant simplement quelques documents sur mon bureau, debout, dos vers la porte. J'entends justement cette dernière s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement, pensant que c'est Shizune ou un médecin, je ne me retourne pas.

« **Un nouveau dossier à classer ?** dis-je »

Mais j'entends le cliquetis de la porte, signe que quelqu'un la ferme à clé de l'intérieur, je redresse la tête et la tourne légèrement de biais pour voir qui se permet de m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Je suis surprise d'y voir Sasuke et je me retourne complètement alors que ses abysses me sondent.

« **Que veux-tu Sasuke-kun ?** »

Il ne me répond pas, mais fait un sourire en coin, mon cœur s'emballe, sans qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a tourné la clé dans la serrure. Les stores fermés, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait, mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser faire.

« **Pars !** lançais-je.

-**Aurais-tu peur de moi Sakura ?** me demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

-**J'ai du travail, va voir l'autre pour ce genre de chose.**

-**Et que crois-tu que je voudrais ?**

-**Tu le sais parfaitement,** grinçais-je des dents, mettant mon postérieur contre mon bureau. »

Il n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres de mon corps et déjà, il glisse une main sur ma fine taille. D'un coup sec, je la repousse et ses yeux d'encres se rétrécissent, comme s'il était contrarié et je le défie du regard, la tête haute.

« **Si tu veux un plan cul, va voir Karin, moi j'ai déjà donné.**

-**Ce n'est pas elle que je veux.**

-**Eh bien tant pis, mais moi, tu ne m'auras plus.**

-**Tu es si réceptive…** chuchote-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres de ses doigts. »

Je frappe une nouvelle fois sur sa main, la repoussant pour la deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci, ses mains se posent directement sur ma taille et avec force, il m'attire à lui. J'en ouvre grand mes yeux, je peux parfaitement sentir sa verge dressée dans son pantalon contre mon intimité. Sa main se glisse dans le creux de mes reins et son autre dans ma nuque, sous ma chevelure qui n'est pas attachée et il tire dessus doucement, me mettant légèrement ma tête en arrière.

« **Ne te refuse pas à moi Sakura.**

-**Haa…**

-**Tu m'appartiens.**

-**Non…** chuchotais-je.

-**Tu m'es soumise.**

-**Non,** soufflais-je.

-**Et tu aimes ça.** »

La pointe de sa langue se niche dans le creux de mon cou et remonte tout doucement dans une lente et douce caresse. Mon corps en entier en frissonne et mon souffle se fait déjà légèrement saccadé, mon cœur fait du rodéo alors que de mes doigts, je m'agrippe à son haut noir. _Fait chié_, cet imbécile à raison et il sait en _jouer_.

Il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille et je pince des lèvres pour étouffer le gémissement qui vient. Je ne sais pas à quoi Sasuke joue, mais une chose que je sais, c'est que mon corps s'embrasse déjà tel un brasier. Je suis _déjà_, une _poupée de chiffon_ entre ses bras.

Je le sens sourire tout contre la peau de mon cou et il y dépose une pluie de baiser d'une infinie tendresse. Ce mec peut mélanger brutalité, sensualité et douceur comme je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un le faire et il à raison, _j'aime ça_.

Il lâche ma chevelure et d'un bloc, il me retourne, je lui offre donc mon cul, mais déjà, il passe une main sur mon dos, relevant ma petite blouse de fait. Quelle idée j'ai eu de m'habiller avec un petit débardeur et une petite jupette au matin ? C'est vraiment de l'inconscience de ma part…

Je prends appui avec mes mains sur mon bureau, légèrement penchée en avant car déjà, il me caresse les seins, jouant avec mes tétons de ses doigts. Je me mords sur ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, c'est une _douce_ torture qu'il est en train de me faire là.

« **Sasuke-kun…** dis-je dans un son à peine audible.

-**Je vais te faire jouir Sakura.**

-**Non…pas ici…**

-**Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas aimer ça.**

-**Sasuke-kun…** murmurais-je. »

Je suis tellement tiré en arrière que mes fesses touchent son pantalon, je peux sentir sa bite si dure à travers son vêtement que je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il me prenne là, maintenant. Mais il en a décidé autrement car déjà, il soulève ma jupe d'une main, l'autre étant toujours sur l'un de mes seins à le cajoler.

Ses doigts glissent dans ma petite culotte et je pince mes lèvres si fortement que leur éclat rose s'en va. Ses doigts se faufilent à travers mes lèvres et d'un coup, il me pénètre. Je m'accroche à mon bureau comme je peux car déjà, il va très vite dans son mouvement, faisant monter mon plaisir, le faisant passer par tous les pores. Mes jambes tremblent alors que je gémis doucement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que Sasuke soit si pervers et même moi, jamais je n'aurais cru m'adonner à de tels jeux. Je ne me reconnais plus et le pire, c'est que _j'aime _tout ça, _j'aime_ qu'il me fasse jouir ainsi.

« **Sasuke-kun…** gémis-je doucement.

-**Joui pour moi, Sakura.**

-**S'il te plaît…non…** »

Je sens qu'il y va plus fort, son pouce va sur mon clitoris et dans un petit cri, alors que mon corps qui était tendu à l'extrême se relâche, je jouis, abondamment. Il retire ses doigts, mais sans me prévenir me les met directement dans mes fesses, j'agrandis mes yeux alors que les doigts de son autre main vont dans ma bouche.

« **Je vais te pénétrer dans ton cul Sakura, tu te souviens de l'effet que ça fait ?** »

Oh oui que je me souviens, j'avais crié de douleur, mais de plaisir également, il avait empli complètement mes fesses et j'en avais pleuré. Je _déteste_ ça, mais en même temps, _j'aime_.

Je sens ma culotte glisser sur mes cuisses, ses doigts frôler ma peau. Il a délaissé mon sein et mes pointes se dressent à m'en faire mal, mon cœur bat si fort et si vite dans ma poitrine que mes pensées ne sont plus cohérentes.

Je sens l'instant d'après ses mains sur mes fesses, j'en frissonne, jamais aucun homme ne m'avait fait un tel effet rien qu'en me touchant. Mais déjà, je peux sentir sa verge bien dressée tout contre mes fesses. Il ne faut pas me faire un dessin, il a abaissé son pantalon. Il veut vraiment me prendre ici ? Et si on nous entendait ?

Je ne peux penser plus que je sens le gland de sa verge pénétrer mon anus, j'agrippe bien plus fort de mes doigts le bord de mon bureau qui craque légèrement sous ma force pas du tout maîtrisée et il se retire. Je suis tendu, je lui offre mon fessier et je le sens s'enfoncer bien plus, un petit cri s'échappe de mes lèvres, mais à nouveau il se retire et je prends une bonne bouffée d'air.

Mes mains tremblent alors que je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair de mes cuisses et d'un coup, il me pénètre complètement. Je me mords à sang pour ne pas crier, il ne faudrait pas qu'on m'entende et j'ai comme un goût de métal dans ma bouche alors qu'à présent, je le sens en profondeur dans ce petit trou qu'aucun homme n'avait touché avant lui. Une larme coule sur ma joue, à cet endroit-là, ça fait mal. Franchement, se faire sodomiser est quelque chose de très douloureux, mais j'ai appris à mes dépends durant les trois jours où je suis restée chez Sasuke, qu'il _aimait_ aller là. Qu'il _aimait_ me plier à ses exigences, faire de moi ce qu'il _voulait_. Et il recommençait à nouveau et comme une cruche, je me laisse faire. Il n'a qu'à me toucher pour que je succombe. Pourquoi les choses ont tourné ainsi entre lui et moi ? Je ne sais pas. Comme je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il compte _encore_ me baiser.

Je le sens aller et venir dans mes fesses, c'est comme s'il pouvait me briser, comme s'il allait de plus en plus loin en moi alors que je pouvais entendre ses petits sons rauques qu'il pousse. C'est une sensation assez désagréable, je me sens bizarre alors que je mords de plus en plus fort sur ma lèvre, que mes larmes dévalent mes joues dues à la douleur. Il n'y va vraiment pas de _mainmorte_.

Il agrippe plus fort mes hanches et je le sens aller plus vite dans mon anus, _putain_ j'ai mal et il ne s'arrête _pas_. Il finit par se déverser en moi et j'ai la sensation de devoir aller aux toilettes, mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est qu'une sensation, rien d'autre.

Je sens le poids de son corps aller sur le mien, il bouge mes cheveux d'une main que je pense _tremblante,_ mais je me fais peut-être _des idées_. Il embrasse ma nuque d'une très grande douceur alors que j'halète et doucement, il se retire. Il me retourne délicatement, mais je ne suis plus amène de penser ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses lèvres se plaquent sur les miennes et ses mains me caressent les joues, frottant de ce fait mes larmes et l'instant d'après, il rompt le baiser pour ensuite me soulever et je mets mes fesses sur le bord de mon bureau.

« **Sasuke-kun…arrête…** »

Il ne dit rien, mais passe ses doigts sur ma lèvre, enlevant de fait le peu de sang qui y siège, luisance qu'il a sur ses propres lèvres et il se met à me chuchoter _je te veux_. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, il l'a à peine murmuré, mais avec tellement de conviction, de convoitise voilée par de la possession que ses trois petits mots m'ébranlent de toute part. Il s'empare de mes cuisses une fois de plus et d'un coup, il se retrouve dans mon antre.

Mon cri s'étouffe dans ma gorge alors que je jette ma tête en arrière, m'accrochant aux cheveux ébène de Sasuke, tirant dessus, mais déjà il grogne en faisant de puissant vas et viens au plus profond de mon intimité. Une fois de plus j'ai l'impression qu'il m'emplit entièrement, tout mon être en est secoué et je suis sûr qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il me brise. Mais en même temps, le sentir ainsi, en moi, me fait un bien fou, jamais personne avant lui ne m'avait fait un tel effet. Je veux qu'il aille toujours plus vite, plus loin, plus fort…

Je n'ai plus conscience de rien et je me laisse entraîner dans ce cataclysme de bien-être et de jouissance que mon bureau est remplis de mes cris de supplice, de plaisir alors que Sasuke à empoigné mes fesses sortant et entrant sans cesse de mon vagin, me faisant crier de plus en plus fort des _oh oui_ ou encore _plus fort_, _encore_… Il exauce mes supplications et s'active. Il est tout aussi essoufflé que moi, nos peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre, je _jouis encore_ et je _crie_ à tel point que tout le couloir de mon lieu de travail doit certainement nous entendre.

A son tour, il jouit également, je m'étais déjà posé la question la dernière fois comment il pouvait jouir à plusieurs reprises tout comme je m'étais demandé comment il arrivait à me faire jouir plusieurs fois d'affilée, c'était _inhumain_.

Mon souffle est saccadé, je suis haletante, pendue sur le corps de Sasuke qui a retiré sa verge de mon antre, mais il me serre tout contre lui, moi toujours accrochée autour de sa taille de mes jambes. Mes bras tremblants sont autour de son cou et ma tête se repose sur sa poitrine, mes yeux sont fermés et je me sens si bien…

Je le sens caresser mes cuisses de ses mains et là je retombe peu à peu dans la réalité, me demandant encore pourquoi je me suis laissé faire et pourquoi Sasuke jouait à ce jeu avec moi alors qu'il avait Karin pour satisfaire ses besoins bestiaux.

Je redresse ma tête, prête à redescendre et m'écarter de lui, mais déjà je sens une main se glisser dans ma nuque, me retenant de fait et les lèvres de Sasuke se retrouvent juste à côté de mon oreille. Sans que je sache pourquoi, mon cœur qui s'était quelque peu calmé s'emballe à nouveau alors que son murmure emplit tout mon corps.

« **Ce soir, chez moi et fais-toi discrète.** »

Et sur cette parole, il repose mes fesses sur mon bureau, moi nue, la jupe à terre avec ma culotte, mon haut remonté au-dessus de ma poitrine. Je défais mes jambes de sa taille, essayant silencieusement de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Lui, il fait comme si de rien n'était et se rhabille prestement de son pantalon. Il se rapproche de moi ensuite alors que je rabaisse ma petite blouse, je le regarde et il fait pareil. Il me caresse ensuite la joue du dos de sa main tendrement, mon cœur fait un nouvel embardé.

« **Que je n'ai pas à venir te chercher Sakura, tu sais où j'habite, tu n'as aucune excuse.** »

Il s'écarte ensuite, ouvre l'un des stores et se faufile par la fenêtre. Je sais pourquoi il fait ça, pour ne pas être vu alors qu'on m'a entendu et je sais aussi que c'est un ordre qu'il m'a donné. Il a envie de faire de moi ce que bon lui semble.

Je me lève et m'habille en quatrième vitesse, j'ai bien besoin d'une douche à présent et je n'ai plus du tout la tête à travailler. Je jure même tout haut, je me suis fait encore _avoir_. Quelle idiote je fais ! Pas question de céder et de jouer à son jeu qui pour moi n'a aucun sens. Même s'il me donne un plaisir fou, hors de question de continuer dans ce sens. Je dois _agir_ et lui _tenir tête_, à tout prix. Sasuke Uchiha ou pas, il est temps de tout stopper, m'aventurer dans une telle aventure n'apportera que larme et souffrance et franchement, j'ai assez donné. C'est décidé, je vais lui faire comprendre à ce fou qu'il ne peut mettre main basse sur ma personne, quitte à l'énerver.

Ça fait trois jours que j'ai quitté Konoha pour une bête mission, à ma demande pour fuir Sasuke. C'est lâche, je sais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à m'imposer des choses, à me donner des ordres, encore moins pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Tsunade me l'a accordé dès que j'ai demandé une mission sans me poser de questions, mais je suis sûre qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Après tout, ils étaient nombreux à me regarder et à chuchoter sur mon passage à mon lieu de travail une fois que j'eus quitté mon bureau après le départ de Sasuke.

C'est fatigué et lessivée que je me présente devant mon Hôkage qui lis mon rapport de mission, moi je suis debout, droite comme le veut la tradition en signe de respect. Je la vois déposer le document sur mon bureau, mettre ses coudes sur le mobilier, croiser ses doigts et me regarder intensément.

« **Bien, tu as fait du bon boulot Sakura, au moins ainsi on sait que de ce côté-là c'est calme.**

-**Avec tout le respect que je vous dois senseï, vous croyez que des ennemis rôdent autour de notre village ou dans un autre ?**

-**Non, mais je voulais juste vérifier une hypothèse de Shikamaru, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la guerre est finie. Mais dans le monde comme le nôtre il faut toujours être méfiant.** »

La porte s'ouvrit ensuite, je me mis à sourire alors que Tsunade soupirait, on savait toutes les deux qui s'étaient…

« **Salut la vieille !**

-**Naruto !** grinça des dents l'Hôkage. »

Je me retournais, mais mon sourire s'effaça et j'inspirai un bon coup, il n'était pas _seul_… Je pouvais sentir ce regard noir charbon me transpercer de toute part, mais ses yeux étaient comme à l'accoutumé, indifférent alors que Naruto se fit tout foufou comme d'habitude à ma vue.

« **Sakura-chan !**

-**Salut Naruto.**

-**Mais t'étais où ? Sasuke et moi on t'a cherché.**

-**J'étais en mission.**

-**Bon, vous discuterez plus tard, Sakura, tu peux disposer.**

-**Bien Hôkage-sama.** »

Je salue mon senseï d'un hochement de tête et me retourne, j'offre un sourire à Naruto qui me le rend bien et j'avance. Je passe à côté de Sasuke, il ne me regarde pas, mais moi non plus, nos bras se frôlent et j'en frissonne et bizarrement, je sens que lui aussi. Ça ne dure que deux secondes, je ne m'arrête pas et je quitte le bureau en fermant la porte derrière moi. Là, je soupire, un gros et grand soupir à fendre l'âme. Me voici avec un petit sursis…

Il m'a bien fallu repasser par mon bureau, mettre à jour quelques dossiers, voir plusieurs clients et passer au laboratoire. Ça m'a pris toute l'après-midi et à présent je n'ai qu'une hâte, me glisser dans mon lit tellement la fatigue me gagne. Je tiens à peine debout et heureusement que je sais supporter de l'endurance, sinon je me serais écroulée depuis bien longtemps au sol.

J'ai enfin pénétré mon chez moi, simple petit appartement au deuxième étage, mais ça me convient bien. Ma douche est prise, mes longs cheveux s'écoulent dans mon dos, humides et j'ai revêtu mon sweat fétiche pour dormir. Il est un peu trop grand pour moi, il m'arrive en dessous de mes fesses, il est large et à longues manches, je me sens bien dedans. Mon bracelet orne bien entendu mon poignet, je ne l'avais pas pris durant la mission et là, je pénètre ma chambre, prête à aller dormir.

Je n'ai pas mangé, mais je n'ai pas trop faim, je veux juste récupérer mes quelques heures de sommeil perdues, ce qui veut dire que cinq heures de repos me conviendront. Mais à peine avoir pénétré ma chambre que je me stoppe, quelque chose dans l'air cloche. Tout est pourtant à sa place, ma fenêtre toujours entrouverte avec le petit rideau qui survole dans l'air, sous la brise. A l'œil nu, rien n'est dérangeant, mais je sens cette chose que tout Shinobi peut ressentir, il y a un _intrus_.

Ma respiration s'accélère quelque peu, je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, réfléchissant à vive allure pour ne pas faire un acte inconsidéré, le tout, est de garder son calme. J'essaie de déterminer une présence de chakra, rien, c'est un bon Shinobi visiblement. Pas de respiration saccadé autour de moi, pas de bruit de froissement, pas de geste, rien. Je fronce mes sourcils, je viens de comprendre… _Sasuke_.

« **Que fais-tu ici ?** demandais-je.

-**Ce n'est pas bien de me poser un lapin, tu devais te douter que je ne laisserais pas passer ce genre d'attitude.** »

Je ferme mes yeux, sa voix est calme, douce et rauque à la fois, elle est à peine un murmure que ça me trouble. Je sens comme ma détermination chanceler, mais j'ouvre les yeux, pas question de me laisser faire. Je me retourne donc lentement et le vois, il a fermé ma porte et il y est adossé, bras croiser sur son torse. Il porte un simple pantalon sombre et une large blouse, sûrement l'une de ses tenues décontractées. Je prends donc la plus grande assurance que je peux et le regarde avec toute la conviction dont je suis capable.

« **C'est pourtant clair Sasuke-kun, on arrête là.**

-**Et arrêter quoi ?** me demande-t-il, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. »

Je _hais_ ce sourire. Il ne présage rien de bon et il ne faut surtout pas que je laisse tomber mes défenses, je dois lui tenir tête, _à tout prix_.

« **Tu le sais très bien,** répondis-je.

-**Les sourcils froncés ne te vont vraiment pas Sakura.**

-**Et toi tu n'as pas à rentrer chez moi sans y être invité.**

-**Je t'avais clairement fait comprendre pourtant que si tu ne venais pas, je viendrais te chercher.**

-**Va rejoindre ta copine pour une partie de jambes en l'air, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

-**Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas elle que je veux.** »

J'en ai marre de ce type qui se croit tout permis, comment ai-je pu aimer un gars pareil par le passer ? Certes il est bon au pieu, même si je dois bien avouer que je me laisse faire comme une _vraie conne_, ça ne lui donne pas tous les droits. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines, la rage monte en moi comme une flèche, il est temps de donner une bonne leçon à ce maso qui se la donne un peu trop. Je m'approche de lui, furieuse alors qu'il sourit toujours et je le pointe du doigt en tapant avec sur son torse, prête à l'incendier pour ensuite, lui foutre une _raclée_.

« **Tu te crois où hein ? Tu crois que tu peux débarquer ainsi chez moi où me coincer dans une pièce pour que j'écarte les jambes sous ton bon vouloir ? Tu crois que je suis une chose Sasuke-kun ? Tu crois que parce que tu as le sang des Uchiha qui coulent dans tes veines tu es tout permis ? Que tu peux soumettre qui tu veux ? Je ne suis pas de la merde ! Je ne suis pas un objet sexuel et en aucun cas je ne t'appartiens, est-ce clair ? Maintenant tu vas faire demi-tour et emmener ta bite et tes couilles avec toi et ne plus jamais te montrer devant moi, tu as compris ?**

-**Parfaitement.** »

_Hein_ ? Il ne devait pas du tout réagir comme ça, c'est _louche_… La seconde qui suit, il empoigne mes cheveux et me colle à lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes, me réduisant au silence du coup. Je le _hais_, tout comme _j'aime_, je ne suis pas _normal_.

Je ferme les yeux, m'abandonne à son étreinte qui je dois l'avouer, ma _manqué_. Nos souffles se mélanges, nos salives, nos langues s'enroulent avec avidité et je me sens _grisé_ de la tête aux pieds. Je le sens qu'il me serre bien plus contre lui alors que je m'accroche désespérément à son haut, je me sens _vivre _entre ses bras. _Importante_, mais surtout, _désirable_.

A bout de souffle, il écarte ses lèvres, mais il tire doucement sur ma tignasse, ma tête va en arrière alors qu'un petit gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres et il glisse les siennes sur ma gorge. Il se met à mordiller ma peau, à la lécher, à l'embrasser. C'est comme un _tourbillon_ dans lequel je me _noie_, comme si je ne suis plus maître de moi-même, comme s'il peut me faire ce qu'il veut, sans aucune _restriction_. Mes _neurones_ sont _grillés_, mon corps sait _embrasser _tel un feu brulant et mon cœur à _lâché prise_.

Cet homme, je _l'aime encore_, je me voile la face, mais je ne peux me passer de _ses lèvres_, de _ses caresses_, de _ses bras_, de _sa brutalité_, _sa passion,_ mais _sa douceur_ également. Je suis _indéniablemen_t sa _poupée de chiffon_. Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il pour lui encore après autant de temps ? Après l'écart que j'avais mis entre lui et moi ? Après cette distance ? Je ne comprends plus rien à part une chose, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il _arrête_.

Sa bouche va vers mon oreille qu'il mordille, mes gémissements se font plus forts, il sait où _attaquer_ pour me faire _chavirer_ et _putain_, _ça marche_ ! Je n'ai plus la notion des choses, juste _ses lèvres_ sur moi, _la puissance de ses bras_ autour de ma personne, _la virilité de son corps _contre le mien qui s'embrasse encore et encore.

« **Tu n'es pas ma chose, tu es bien plus que ça. Mais une chose est certaine, tu m'appartiens,** me chuchote-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille. »

Mon cœur s'emballe, il doit forcément l'entendre alors qu'il me sonde de son regard charbonneux et je me sens _vaciller_. Je suis _perdue_ et il est _le gagnant_, je ne peux m'opposer et il le sait pertinemment. L'instant d'après, de ses mains, il me soulève, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et il m'embrasse une fois de plus à pleine bouche. _Je lui appartiens_.

A l'instant présent, je suis certaine d'une chose, plus jamais rien ne sera pareil et pour cela je suis _maudite,_ mais surtout, _damné_. Je suis _sa chose_, _son jeu_, _son sex-symbol_, _sa poupée_ et je ne peux _rien y faire_…

Trois mois se sont écoulés et nous sommes arrivés au jour du mariage de Naruto et d'Hinata. Pendant tout ce laps de temps, je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai _baisé_ avec Sasuke, où il m'a pris où il le désirait et comment il le désirait. Il a été _brutal_, _insatiable_, _tendre_, _doux,_ mais _bestial_. C'est à coup sûr un homme jamais _rassasié_ car il ne me laisse aucun répit. La nuit dernière, il à d'ailleurs dormi chez moi, pour ne pas changer. Je suis dans un cycle _vicieux_ où rien ne s'arrête et où mon cœur _s'effrite_ à petit feu.

Je l'aime, c'est un fait à présent, je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Quand Karin lui tourne autour, mon regard est mauvais, jalouse ? Certainement ! Mais je ne le dirais certainement pas à haute voix. Ce qui est sûr à présent, c'est qu'il la repousse, va savoir pourquoi. Mais moi, ça me fait jubiler et ça fait rire Suitgetsu, trop marrant ce type avec sa tête qui explose à tout bout de champ.

Mais je suis malgré tout _malheureuse_, ça se fait ressentir dans mon travail. Je mange toujours aussi peu, je ne dors pas plus non plus, mais ça, c'est la faute de mon partenaire de jeu qui s'incruste dans mon lit presque chaque nuit. Résultat ? Je suis _lessivée_. Même si c'est un bon coup, je n'en peux plus. Je veux que ça s'arrête, mais en même temps, je ne le veux pas et puis de toute façon, je n'arrive pas à stopper Sasuke. C'est comme _freiner_ Naruto lorsqu'il s'agit des ramens, _mission impossible_.

Le mariage a été néanmoins magnifique, Hinata à portée un beau kimono blanc avec des fleurs de diverses couleurs roses très pâle, ce qui lui allait à ravir. Ses longs cheveux avaient été rassemblés dans un beau chignon distingué, des fleurs blanches avaient été piqué dedans, elle avait été tout simplement sublime. Même mon blondinet avait fait un effort vestimentaire et jamais jusqu'à présent je ne l'avais vu si heureux au bras de sa femme, ça donne envie…

Le reste de la soirée s'était passé chez Sasuke, comme prévu. Nourriture, boisson, rire, musique, tout avait coulé à flots et j'aimais voir mes amis dans cet état de gaieté. La famille Hyuuga au complet avait assisté à la soirée, hormis Neji qui ne fait plus partie des nôtres. Voir Hiashi sourire est une première, mais il la fait ! Tous nos amis se sont amusés comme des petits fous, certains ont un peu trop bu, comme mon blondinet qui sait mis à danser sur la table. Sasuke sait taper le front de sa main, désemparé du comportement de notre ami en commun, mais je l'ai plusieurs fois vu sourire. Chose qui m'a serré le cœur, imaginer Sasuke sourire, même de ses petits sourires en coin et souvent de surcroît est une chose rarissime.

Karin et Suitgetsu se sont roulé une pelle, quel miracle ! Jûgo a bu plus que de raison, mais n'a pas perdu la maîtrise de lui-même pour autant. Tsunade sait saouler au saké, rien de nouveau de ce côté-là. En bref, une chouette soirée pour célébrer un mariage.

Minuit est passé depuis un bon moment, certain sont déjà partis, d'autres non et moi, eh bien j'arrange un peu la cuisine de Sasuke. Quand je suis nerveuse, il faut que je fasse quelque chose et puis, il ne va pas ranger tout ce bordel à lui seul. _Petit cœur quand tu nous tiens_… Je lave donc la vaisselle sale, la laisse égoutter sur l'évier, nettoie un peu la crasse et arrange ce qui doit être arrangé. Au moins je m'occupe ainsi et le beau ténébreux à côté n'aura pas à tout faire. Passer après Naruto est généralement une sacrée corvée, mais après son mariage, il ne faut même pas imaginer !

Malgré que je porte un yukata, rien ne me dérange dans mes mouvements, encore heureux d'ailleurs. Il est dans les couleurs de printemps, la saison que je préfère et ma longue chevelure est remontée dans un chignon désordonné, retenu uniquement par une grande barrette en bois, dégageant de ce fait mon cou.

Je sens une main chaude et robuste me caresser la nuque dans une douce caresse, ma respiration se bloque, mon cœur s'emballe, je frissonne, je sais déjà qui sait. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer dans la pièce, cet homme est bien trop _silencieux_. Son souffle chaud balaye ma nuque, sa main se glisse dans mon dos dans une lente caresse et ses lèvres douces et fermes frôlent ma peau. Un violent frisson me prend et je le sens sourire tout contre ma nuque, _l'enfoirer_.

Il me mordille ensuite le lobe de l'oreille et je pince mes lèvres pour ne pas gémir, c'est déjà assez qu'à mon travail, on continue à me regarder en chuchotant. Notre séance de sexe n'est vraiment pas passée inaperçue, surtout que pas plus tard que la semaine dernière Sasuke a remis ça, me faisant crier par la même occasion. Ce mec, c'est un poison à ne pas _effleurer_, moi j'ai fait pire, j'ai _touché_.

« **Laisse ça tranquille, je m'en occuperai après,** me dit-il.

-**C'est juste pour t'aider, j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose.**

-**Si tu veux faire quelque chose, j'ai une idée.**

-**Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?** répondis-je narquoisement.

-**T'occuper de moi.** »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler légèrement, un Sasuke _taquin_ est tellement plaisant à voir… Je me retourne et me retrouve qu'à quelques millimètres de son corps, ses mains sont déjà sur ma taille et il a son irrésistible sourire en coin. Ses yeux d'un noir abyssal brillent, bizarre ça, je dois forcément me faire des idées.

« **Serais-tu en manque de tendresse Sasuke-kun ?**

-**Qui sait…**

-**Il faut donc combler cet état de fait alors ?**

-**Tu proposes quoi ?** continue-t-il, jouant dans mon jeu.

-**Je ne sais pas trop, c'est à voir.**

-**Que dirais-tu de m'embrasser là ? Maintenant ?** »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler, je jette légèrement ma tête en arrière, quant à lui, il en profite pour m'attirer à lui.

« **Embrasse-moi,** insiste-t-il.

-**Ce ne serait pas sérieux.**

-**Qui a dit que j'étais sérieux ?**

-**Justement, imagine qu'on nous surprenne ?**

-**J'en ai rien à faire, qu'on nous surprend, ça changerait quoi ?** »

Là je ne souris plus, la donne change, tant que c'était secret, c'était bon, mais là, Sasuke me fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne veut plus se cacher ? Qu'il s'en fiche si on nous voit ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

« **Tu n'aurais pas un peu trop bu par hasard ?** demandais-je.

-**Pas une seule goutte.**

-**Mais oui, je vais te croire. Et demain matin, lorsque tout Konoha sera au courant de nous avoir vu nous embrasser car c'est un fait, on se fera prendre. Tu m'en voudras et tu me traiteras d'irresponsable.**

-**Non, tu fais erreur.**

-**C'est bon, ça suffit !** »

Je tape sur ses bras d'un coup sec, il faut que je me dégage de ses bras le plus vite possible, la tournure que les choses prennent ne me plaise pas du tout. Moi je ne veux rien dévoiler au grand jour, même par mégarde car à la fin de l'histoire, c'est encore moi qui vais souffrir. Evidemment, c'était sans compter sur Sasuke qui lui, me saisit à nouveau par la taille et me colle à lui, m'entourant comme dans un étau avec ses bras et directement, il se met à me chuchoter au creux de mon oreille.

« **Je me fiche qu'on nous voie, tu es intelligente, tu devrais comprendre ce que ça veut dire.** »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre à cette phrase de sous-entendu que déjà, une main derrière ma nuque, il s'empare de mes lèvres avec avidité. Je ne réfléchis plus, sous cette langue qui taquine la mienne, je _fonds_. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me colle bien plus à lui, de ce fait, il me serre bien plus contre lui et notre baiser se fait fougueux, tendre, mais avide. On est tout simplement _fou_ ! Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon petit blondinet et que d'un mouvement de doigt, Sasuke l'avait viré, on s'était fait _prendre_…

La soirée est enfin terminée, que dis-je, la moitié de la nuit ! Il n'est pas loin des quatre heures du matin, je suis fatiguée, mais je rassemble quand même la vaisselle dans la cuisine de Sasuke. Hinata nous à un peu aidé, mais je l'ai vite renvoyé auprès de Naruto qui lui a été renvoyé chez lui avec sa femme par mon ténébreux, on s'accorde vraiment lui et moi.

La maison est donc vide, Sasuke passe un petit coup de balais dans le salon et la salle à manger, éteint la musique, enfin un peu de calme, soit dit en passant. Moi je suis dans la cuisine et la nourriture qui reste, je la mets au frigo, pour le grignotage, je range dans les paquets. Je l'entends ensuite revenir et rien que ça, fait battre mon cœur plus vite. Une fois dans mon dos, il me le caresse, ajoutant deux verres dans l'évier.

« **Laisse, je ferais la vaisselle plus tard.**

-**Comme tu veux, je rentre dans ce cas.** »

Je tourne les talons, m'éloignant de ce fait de sa personne, mais très vite, il me saisit le poignet doucement, mais fermement. Je me retourne et d'un coup, il m'attire à lui. Je fus donc collée, encore une fois, contre son torse. Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens, il ne sourit pas, il a même l'air sérieux.

« **Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?** me demande-t-il.

-**Eh bien, je rentre chez moi.**

-**Pas question, tu restes.**

-**Non, si je comprends bien ta phrase de la tantôt, tu tiens à moi non ?**

-**Si tu comprends, je n'ai pas à me répéter.**

-**Et bien dans ce cas, tu vas me prouver que tu es sérieux et que je peux te croire.**

-**Comment ?**

-**Pas de sexe ce soir.** »

Je le vois entrouvrirent ses lèvres, il est rare de voir Sasuke surprit et sous un fait accomplis, trop _jouissif_ ! Je rigole doucement et me détache de lui, il me laisse faire et je fais quelques pas, il va enfin me laisser dormir toute une nuit en me laissant rentrer chez moi. Une fois à la porte pour quitter la cuisine, je la tire vers moi pour l'ouvrir, mais très vite, une main la referme, je sursaute.

« **Très bien, mais c'est dans mon lit que tu dors,** me susurre-t-il. »

Je tourne ma tête de biais et le regarde, il n'est pas sérieux ?

« **Je n'ai rien à disposition pour dormir chez toi,** dis-je.

-**On improvisera.** »

Il me saisit la main ensuite, sans que je puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, il ouvre la porte et on monte à l'étage. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être _possessif _ce mec ! Très vite on se retrouve dans sa chambre et ce menteur m'embrasse déjà ! Pire, je me laisse faire, je réponds même ! Baiser endiablé, caresses, soupirs, gémissements, voilà ce qui se fait entendre.

Très vite, je suis étendu sur le lit, ce même lit où j'ai fait l'amour la première fois avec mon amant. J'ai le souffle haletant, le cœur qui bat la chamade à un point qu'il pourrait sortir de ma poitrine, je sens mon corps en feu, je suis avide de ses baisers, de ses caresses, je veux tout ! Il redresse sa tête et me sonde de ce regard charbonneux que j'aime temps. Ses mains me déshabillent, je les sens d'ailleurs trembler, je les regarde, je ne me suis donc pas fait d'idée la dernière fois. L'une de ses mains glisse sur la peau de mon ventre et j'en frissonne des pieds à la tête.

« **Tu crois toujours que je me joue de toi ?** me demande-t-il dans un murmure, mais où sa voix est rauque, basse et chaude. »

Je le laisse me déshabiller, mais j'en fais de même avec lui, ne restant pas en reste. Après maintes caresses, effleurement, soupirs, gémissements, on se retrouve tout nu, tous les deux. Il m'embrasse à en perdre haleine puis il se redresse, se lève et va dans son armoire. Je me mets en position assise, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale en tenue d'Eve au centre de son lit. Il revient ensuite avec un T-shirt à longues manches qu'il m'enfile avec une très grande douceur alors que lui a vêtu un pantalon entre son armoire et son lit. Il se met ensuite à genoux en face de moi et me retire ma barrette. Mes longs cheveux s'écoulent de ce fait dans mon dos dans une longue cascade où il y glisse ses mains ensuite.

« **On ne fera pas l'amour ce soir, comme promis.**

-**Tu vas donc prendre sur toi ?** demandais-je.

-**Tu serais surprise de ce que je suis capable de faire pour toi.** »

Mon cœur bat encore plus vite, c'est bien Sasuke que j'ai en face de moi ? Celui qui prend ce qu'il veut quand il veut ? Qui me dit constamment que je lui appartiens ? Celui qui veut me baiser quand bon lui semble ? Qui veut que je prenne certaines positions pour son plaisir ? La personne avec qui je partage tant de chose depuis peu…

Car on n'a pas que fait l'amour ensemble, on a passé du temps ensemble, ici, chez lui, je l'ai déjà aidé à faire le ménage, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide. Ça s'était terminé en course-poursuite dans sa maison où il m'avait finalement allongé dans son fauteuil, moi, morte de rire et il m'avait fait l'amour ardemment, mais si tendrement… On a déjà mangé ensemble aussi, où la plupart du temps, je dois bien avouer, je me retrouvais sur ses genoux. Malgré qu'il soit quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut niveau sexe, je dois bien avouer qu'on est devenu très complice à l'insu de tous.

Il m'embrasse ensuite alors que j'allais parler, me soumettant au silence de ce fait et il m'allonge, tout en mettant sa langue dans ma bouche, je me laisse faire, je me soumets, que faire d'autre de toute façon ? Il est inutile de tenir tête à Sasuke Uchiha… Après je ne sais combien de temps d'embrassade, il s'écarte de moi, lui, au-dessus de ma personne et il me sonde de son regard. Je sens mes joues chauffer, mais je n'ai pas besoin de détourner la tête qu'il se laisse tomber sur le côté, m'attirant bien sûr à lui. Nous sommes donc, coller l'un à l'autre.

« **Sasuke-kun…**

-**Dort Sakura.** »

Ça pourrait paraître comme un ordre, mais je suis habitué à sa façon de parler, je ferme donc les yeux alors que je sens qu'il me serre contre lui. J'aime quand il fait ça, c'est comme si, entre ses bras, rien ne peut m'arriver, comme s'il me protégeait et puis, je me sens merveilleusement bien. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je m'endorme complètement. Fatiguée comme je suis, je ne sens même pas le baiser qu'il me donne au-dessus de ma tête et entend encore moins son « **je t'aime** » cité à peine dans un murmure…

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, tard dans la matinée, je me sens serrer tout contre un torse robuste, ensevelis sous une chaleur bienfaisante. Je me sens bien et ne bouge pas d'un iota, vêtue du T-shirt de Sasuke. C'est irréel, moi dans son lit, contre lui, dans son vêtement, on pourrait croire qu'on est un couple. On est quoi d'ailleurs ? On fait l'amour ensemble, on passe du temps ensemble, on mange ensemble, mais on fait comme si de rien était devant les autres.

Je ferme mes paupières, broyer du noir dès le matin n'est pas ce que j'appellerai une bonne idée. Mes yeux me brûlent d'ailleurs, ce serait le topo si je me mettais à pleurnicher comme une gamine alors que je suis dans les bras de Sasuke. Du grand n'importe quoi ! J'inspire un bon coup, mais une larme traîtresse s'échoue sur le torse de Sasuke, _fait chier_.

Je sens les doigts de Sasuke me caresser le bras, _merde_, il est réveillé, c'est bien ma veine. Une autre larme coule et je pince des lèvres pour arrêter, mais bizarrement, avec mon cœur gros et mes états d'âme, je ne peux stopper cet état de fait. _Putain_, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne pleure plus pour rien d'habitude…

Sasuke continue à promener ses doigts sur mon bras, sa respiration est calme et paisible je trouve. Il ne se dégage pas, me gardant dans ses bras, moi, je combats mes larmes qui ne coulent plus. Je le sens ensuite toucher mon bracelet auquel je tiens temps et dans un murmure, sa voix s'élève.

« **Sais-tu d'où vient le bracelet que tu portes ?** »

J'ouvre mes yeux, surprise qu'il me parle de mon bijou. Je quitte ses bras, me redresse en position assise et le regarde, ne comprenant pas alors que lui, il reste couché et il me regarde de ses prunelles entrouvertes et ensommeillées. Il est trop mignon au réveil, ce qui fait encore plus chavirer mon cœur, _à mon plus grand malheur_.

« **Développe,** dis-je. »

Je le vois faire un petit sourire en coin et il me prend mon poignet. Délicatement, de ses doigts, il caresse l'ornement, bizarrement, mon cœur bat la chamade.

« **Ma mère aimait les bijoux fins et discrets, **commença-t-il. **Mon père, malgré sa rudesse, était le premier à lui faire plaisir.** »

Je ne comprenais rien, pourquoi Sasuke me parle de ses parents ? Personnes dont il ne parle jamais à cause de la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie durant tant d'années, qui l'avaient conduit vers la haine et la vengeance.

« **Sasuke-kun…** chuchotais-je.

-**Chaque bijou qu'elle possédait était le reflet de sa personnalité. Douce, délicate, belle, **continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

Je le regarde, ses yeux brillent, mon cœur se soulève, je me penche au-dessus de lui et mets mes doigts sur sa bouche, ce qui l'arrête. _Parfait_ ! Son autre main est toujours sur mon poignet alors que sous mes doigts, je peux sentir son souffle chaud qui me grise, mais je fais abstraction.

« **Arrête Sasuke-kun… ne dis pas un mot de plus sur ta défunte mère.** »

Je le vois refaire un petit sourire en coin et il me mordille un doigt, je pousse un petit cri alors qu'à présent, il se saisit de mon poignet et il y dépose une pluie de baiser, j'en frissonne des pieds à la tête.

« **Sasuke-kun…** gémis-je doucement.

-**Tu es exactement comme elle,** me dit-il entre ses petits baisers. »

Je me mords sur ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, ses yeux me sondent, mon cœur s'emballe bien plus vite et il lâche mon poignet. Il glisse sa main dans ma nuque, sous ma tignasse et il m'attire à lui, frôle mes lèvres, m'enivrant bien plus.

« **Naruto n'est qu'un idiot,** susurre-t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

-**Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?** demandais-je sans vraiment comprendre.

-**C'est lui qui ta donné ce bracelet non ?**

-**Oui… comment le sais-tu ?**

-**Tu ne t'aies jamais demandée d'où il pouvait sortir une telle gourmette ?**

-**Si… mais c'est Naruto, faut pas chercher à comprendre.**

-**Tu aurais dû, je n'attendais que ça.** »

Je me redresse à nouveau, mais ses mains son sur ma taille et d'un mouvement, il me met à califourchon sur lui. Moi qui suis doté d'une intelligence à part, je n'arrive pas à savoir où Sasuke veut en venir.

« **Je ne comprends pas,** lançais-je finalement.

-**C'est simple, tu ne me laissais pas t'approcher, tu restais solitaire dans ton coin, même quand on était tous ensemble. Naruto voulait t'offrir quelque chose d'unique, il voulait te rendre ce sourire que tu n'avais plus après la guerre.**

-**C'est Naruto, c'est normal, il est comme ça.**

-**Laisse-moi finir et écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.**

-**D'accord, **soupirais-je.

-**Il est venu un jour, je venais juste de rentrer, c'était un matin et il savait pertinemment que j'observais ce que tu faisais chaque nuit, les rondes que tu faisais dans cette forêt.**

-**Quoi ?** m'étranglais-je.

-**Il a fouillé dans mes affaires et il est tombé sur la boîte à bijou de ma mère, on sait un peu disputer je dois dire et il a embarqué le bracelet avec lui. Quand je l'ai vu à ton poignet peu après j'ai compris et j'ai attendu. Naruto m'avait affirmé que tu chercherais à savoir et que du coup, tu viendrais me voir pour avoir des explications. Mais tu n'es jamais venu et j'ai continué à attendre tout en t'espionnant.** »

Je repousse les mains de Sasuke sous le choc et me lève, lui, il se redresse simplement alors que c'est une bataille dans ma tête, j'ai été _utilisé_ et je n'ai rien vu arriver. J'ai un mal de tête qui me saisit, mes mains tremblent, mon sang bat contre mes tempes, j'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et je commence à étouffer. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, il faut…il faut…

Je me sens mal, j'ai envie de vomir, j'ai un haut le cœur, mes yeux me brûlent, ma gorge est sèche et je sens mes jambes trembler. Je sens deux bras me retenir et je me sens presser contre un corps, je l'entends m'appeler. Mais ma tête bourdonne, j'ai envie d'hurler, mais je n'y arrive pas, mes larmes dévalent mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir et mon cri sort enfin. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir …

Je ne sais au bout de combien de temps je reviens à moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je sens un tissu frais me passer dans la nuque, sur mon front, mes joues, ça me fait du bien. J'ouvre mes paupières doucement alors que je suis à nouveau couchée dans le lit de Sasuke. Il est au-dessus de moi et je peux voir au fond de ses prunelles charbonneuses de l'inquiétude, chose rare je dois bien avouer.

Il enlève le tissu et me caresse la joue de sa main. Moi, j'ai les lèvres sèches, mes tremblements se sont enfin arrêté et je réalise qu'en fait, j'ai eu une crise d'angoisse, chose assez rare chez moi aussi.

« **Sakura…**

-**Tu m'as utilisé…** murmurais-je.

-**Non.**

-**Menteur.** »

Je détourne ma tête et me redresse doucement, je sens mon corps lourd, mais je n'en ai cure, il faut que je quitte cette chambre, cette demeure, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

« **Sakura, ne te lève pas.**

-**Laisse-moi tranquille.**

-**Ton état est faible et tu le sais très bien.**

-**J'encaisse simplement ce que tu m'as dit, je peux très bien me lever et marcher.**

-**Ne sois pas stupide !** »

Je suis debout, tremblante, mais bel et bien debout et je me retourne, fusillant Sasuke du regard, mes yeux emplis d'eau alors que lui, il est toujours assis sur son lit à me regarder. Je vois de la surprise passer dans ses iris, de la tristesse ensuite puis de l'indifférence, du moins, ce que j'ai toujours pris pour un tel sentiment.

« **C'est certain, je suis stupide ! Stupide d'avoir couché avec toi ! Stupide de t'avoir fait confiance et stupide de t'aimer ! Toi qui joues avec les sentiments des autres, tu as toujours joué avec moi d'ailleurs. Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais si gentil, pourquoi tu avais tant changé, mais en fait, tu es toujours le même ! Orgueilleux ! Vaniteux ! Méprisant, imbu de ta personne et bien plus encore ! Je te déteste !** criais-je. »

Rageusement, je défis le fermoir du bracelet que je portais et lui jetais à la figure, il ne broncha pas et je l'incendiais bien plus.

« **Tu es un menteur de surcroît et tu me dégoûtes d'avoir pris Naruto dans ton sillage !** criais-je plus fort, pleurant à chaude larmes. »

Je me détournait de lui, toujours vêtu de son T-shirt et je me dirigea vers la porte, prête à partir maintenant, ne voulant qu'une chose, rentrer chez moi et me jeter sur mon lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ouvris la porte, mais à ma surprise, la main de Sasuke vint la claquer et ses mains se saisirent de mes épaules, il me retourna et me plaqua contre la porte.

Tout alla vite, je ne pus rien dire que directement, je sentis les lèvres de Sasuke sur les miennes, fraîches et humides alors que moi, je pleurais encore, mes sanglots s'étouffaient dans ma gorge. J'avais envie d'hurler toute ma _rage_, toute ma _souffrance_ et toute _l'impuissance_ que j'avais au fond de moi face à cet homme qui me faisait _plier_ à la moindre occasion.

Son baiser fut avide, impérieux, féroce, je pouvais sentir sa langue chercher la mienne avec force et détermination. Nos salives et nos souffles se mélangeaient, je ne pus que m'agripper à ses épaules de mes mains, je pense même que je le griffais alors que je me laissais aller à ce baiser où j'étais irrémédiablement _soumise_.

Il cessa ensuite son baiser et il me mordit même ma lèvre inférieure, je posais ensuite mon front sur son torse où je fondis en larmes, je me sentais humilié, utilisé, trompé et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je pleurais ainsi, ça n'avait pas de sens…

« **Utilise tes dons de médecine sur toi Sakura.** »

J'écarquillais les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait maintenant ? Pourquoi devais-je utiliser mes dons sur ma personne ? Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête.

« **Fais-le,** insista-t-il. »

Je le fis malgré tout, je me concentrais donc, mais très vite, je sursautai, non… impossible… Je me redressais et Sasuke s'écarta légèrement de moi, précaution ? Je n'en savais rien, mais il faisait bien d'en prendre.

« **Tu n'as pas fait ça…** murmurais-je. Il ne me répondit pas et j'élevais donc la voix. **Tu n'as pas fait ça, Sasuke-kun ? Pourquoi ?**

-**Ce n'était pas prévu.**

-**Et me baiser ça l'était pas non plus peut-être ?** hurlais-je.

-**Non.**

-**Menteur !** criais-je.

-**Calmes-toi,** me répondit-il de sa voix habituelle.

-**Me calmer alors que tu m'as mise en cloque ? Tu te fous de moi là ?**

-**Si tu ne te calmes pas maintenant, je vais m'en charger, tu as le choix. **»

Je me calmai derechef, je savais à quoi il faisait allusion et de quoi il était capable avec ses sharingan. J'en ouvris légèrement la bouche pour ensuite la refermer. Je me retournais, lui offrant mon dos et levais mon bras pour pleurer silencieusement dans la manche de son T-shirt. Je comprenais mieux maintenant d'où me venait cette sensibilité, le pourquoi j'avais ce besoin irrépressible de pleurer.

Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et un torse puissant dans mon dos, j'étouffais donc un autre sanglot dans ma gorge. On aurait dit une petite fille qui avait un gros chagrin, comme c'était cocasse.

« **Calme-toi Sakura et écoute-moi.**

-**Parce que tu as encore des choses à me dire peut-être ?** murmurais-je. **Y'a encore d'autre chose que je dois savoir pour que tu m'achèves complètement ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Pourquoi ta fais ça ?**

-**Chut… s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.** »

J'inspirais un bon coup, toujours mon bras sur les yeux et étouffais un autre sanglot dans ma gorge. Je sentis qu'il embrassait le dessus de ma tête, une chose était sûre, sa tendresse n'allait pas m'attendrir !

« **Tout ce qu'il sait passer entre toi et moi, n'était pas planifié. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais pousser ton corps jusqu'au bout et que tu allais faire une chute dans cette forêt lorsque je t'ai rattrapé. Je n'avais pas non plus calculé faire l'amour avec toi. Mais t'ayant dans mon lit, c'est l'envie qui a surgi, c'est tout. J'ai voulu ensuite pousser les choses plus loin. Tu ne cherchais pas à savoir d'où venait ce bracelet et je voulais t'avoir rien que pour moi. C'est clair que je suis orgueilleux, mais je sais ce que je veux.**

-**Et que veux-tu ?** demandais-je en murmurant, mon bras sur mon visage. »

Je l'entends soupirer et doucement il me retourne, je ne bouge pas mon bras, mais il me le retire, il pose ses mains sur mes joues humides et me redresse la tête. Nos regards se croisent, je dois ne pas être belle à voir avec mes yeux rouges et mes larmes, mais je m'en fiche. Il affiche un sourire tendre, le genre de sourire qu'il m'offre que quand on fait l'amour et puis, il redevint sérieux.

« **Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.**

-**Tu veux encore me soumettre, c'est ça ?** demandais-je, un coup au cœur.

-**Non, je veux que tu me dises tes sentiments à mon égard.**

-**Y'en a pas,** affirmais-je.

-**Petite menteuse… tu ne m'as pas dit il y a quelques minutes que tu étais stupide de m'aimer ?** »

Je pince mes lèvres, contrarié. _Fait chier_, je devrais savoir que chaque parole ne passe pas inaperçu avec lui. Son pouce passe sur mes lèvres, il me serre ensuite dans ses bras, je suis surprise, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il veut vraiment.

« **Sasuke-kun…**

-**Je ne pourrais pas vivre sachant que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu me détestes vraiment.** »

J'agrandis mes yeux sous la surprise, je ne pensais pas que ce que je ressentais pour lui était si important, mais il faut que je sache.

« **Qu'attends-tu de moi ?** demandais-je.

-**Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant.**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Je veux d'abord entendre que tu m'aimes toujours.**

-**Tu fais chier Sasuke-kun.**

-**Je sais.**

-**Je t'aime,** chuchotais-je, mais très bas. »

L'instant d'après je suis à nouveau collé contre la porte, le visage de mon brun dans mon cou, il me parsème de baisers et j'en ferme les paupières, redresse ma tête pour le laisser faire. J'ai envie de me laisser faire, de me laisser aller et entre ses bras, lorsqu'il s'occupe de moi, je me sens bien.

Je sens déjà ses mains aller partout, aller sous son vêtement, passer sur mes seins qui se mettent à pointer. Caresser mon ventre, mes côtes, mon dos, mes cuisses, mes fesses nues et moi, je m'accroche à lui. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses mèches corbeaux et je soupire de bien-être.

« **Dis-le plus fort, **me dit-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

-**Je t'aime, Sasuke-kun.**

-**Plus fort,** insiste-t-il, me soulevant une jambe et insinuant ses doigts en moi.

-**Je t'aime,** criais-je sous le bien qu'il me faisait déjà. »

Je le sens sourire tout contre mon cou, il me mordille ma peau et je gémis alors qu'avec ses doigts, il va plus vite dans mon antre. Mon plaisir monte comme une flèche, mon corps se tend et je jouis rapidement dans un cri. Je suis alangui ensuite alors qu'il retire ses doigts, mais très vite, il me prend la main, j'ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

« **Attends Sasuke-kun…**

-**Viens.** »

Dans l'état où je suis, je ne réplique pas et me laisse entrainer jusqu'au lit où il m'allonge délicatement. Il vient au-dessus de moi ensuite et soulève le T-shirt que je porte.

« **J'aime te voir dans mes vêtements, mais ce que je préfère, c'est te les enlever.**

-**Vas-y, te gêne pas,** murmurais-je. »

Je le vois sourire en coin et prestement, il me retire son vêtement qu'il balance à terre. Je rougis, étant donné que je me retrouve en tenue d'Eve sous ses yeux, mais je mets mes mains à l'élastique de son pantalon, voulant qu'il soit aussi nu que moi. Ses mains m'arrêtent malgré tout.

« **Attends,** me dit-il.

-**Pourquoi serais-je la seule à être à poil ?**

-**Parce que j'en ai décidé.**

-**Gougeât.** »

Il me sourit et relève mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, il se penche ensuite et m'embrasse la poitrine en entremêlant ses doigts aux miens. Ma respiration se fait saccadée alors que l'un après l'autre, il met mes tétons dans sa bouche. Je gémis, j'adore ça, j'aime sentir sa langue tourner autour de mes petits bouts roses, sentir ses dents les mordiller, éveillant ainsi une envie irrépressible. Que mon ventre se contracte sous sa douce torture.

Je sens ses lèvres descendre jusqu'à mon ventre, sa langue passer dans mon nombril, je gémis alors que ses mains descendent sur mes bras, les caressant lentement. Il caresse ensuite mes seins, titillent de ses doigts les bouts roses, me faisant crier de plaisir. Il les passe sur mes cuisses qu'il relève en les mettant sur ses épaules. Je sais exactement ce qu'il va faire et j'aime quand il fait ça. Il me fait _perdre la tête_.

Sa langue pénètre mon antre et j'avance mon bassin vers sa bouche comme s'il était un aimant, réclamant silencieusement qu'il me donne plus de sensation, qu'il aille plus loin, qu'il me fasse crier de plaisir. Je tire avec mes doigts qui sont dans ses cheveux sur ses mèches alors que ma tête est en arrière et je crie, _je crie_.

Il sait comment faire pour me _dompter_, pour me faire _chavirer_, _crier_. Tout mon corps en tremble, je n'ai plus conscience de rien et alors que tous mes muscles se tendent, tel un arc, je me mets à crier tout en me relâchant, savourant l'orgasme qu'il vient de me donner.

Il se retire et se met à embrasser l'une de mes cuisses alors que j'ai la respiration saccadée, que mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine à une allure folle. Je sens sa langue me titiller ma peau alors que mes mains sont tombées sur le matelas. Jusqu'ici, jamais je n'ai connu un amant si insatiable. Il se redresse ensuite, moi je reste couchée, le regardant alors que je tente de reprendre une respiration normale. Il me sourit et je le vois abaisser son pantalon. Je sens mes joues se colorer, je dois certainement rougir, mais déjà, il balance son pantalon à terre et se place entre mes jambes. Pourquoi retarder l'inévitable alors que je suis prête à le recevoir ?

Il rapproche son bassin du mien, il se penche et m'embrasse, je sens son gland à l'orifice de mes lèvres intimes et je glisse mes mains sur ses omoplates, caressant son dos de mes doigts. Je le sens frissonner, ses mains sur mes hanches tremblent et il arrête de m'embrasser pour sonder son regard au mien. Là, en cet instant, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut casser ce lien que se crée entre lui et moi, ou peut-être qu'il a déjà été créée la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, je n'en sais rien.

D'un coup de reins, il me pénètre, je pousse un petit cri en jetant ma tête en arrière alors qu'il se fond en moi profondément. Très vite, il me fait de fort vas et viens, rapide, impérieux, je crie de plaisir tout en lui griffant son dos, mais il ne dit rien, il gémit d'une voix rauque. Je sens à nouveau un orgasme venir, mais au lieu de continuer, il s'arrête.

Je redresse ma tête, ne comprenant pas alors que ses yeux si sombres, brillent d'une étrange lueur, on est en sueur, mais je veux qu'il continue. Je veux le sentir en moi, qu'il m'emplit entièrement, je veux tout simplement lui appartenir comme ça a toujours été le cas.

« **Sasuke-kun… encore…** murmurais-je, excitée. »

Je le vois faire ce petit sourire en coin irrésistible et il se penche au-dessus de moi, tout en restant en moi et il me mordille l'oreille. Je mords sur ma lèvre, _j'aime_ quand il fait ça, mon excitation monte et je suis certaine qu'il le sait.

« **Epouse-moi.** »

J'ai comme un arrêt du cœur tout d'un coup, j'ai bien entendu ? Il se redresse légèrement et me regarde. Je le sonde de mes yeux de jade, croyant avoir mal entendu, mais je vois sur son visage qu'il est sérieux alors que _putain_, sa bite est toujours en moi !

« -**Quoi ?** dis-je.

-**Tu as très bien entendu.**

-**Mais…**

-**Tu voulais savoir ce que je voulais là tantôt non ?**

-**Mais… pourquoi… je…**

-**Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, c'est aussi simple que ça.**

-**Non…**

-**Non ?**

-**Je… pas question ! Mais merde Sasuke-kun !**

-**Et pourquoi ? On fait l'amour, tu portes mon enfant, on s'entend bien sur le plan sexuel et vie quotidienne, quoi demander de plus ?** »

Je le repousse de toutes mes forces, du coup, il n'est plus en moi et je me lève en quatrième vitesse, nue comme un ver. Il fait de même de l'autre côté du lit et je tends la main vers lui, pour le stopper alors que je vois très bien qu'il veut sauter par-dessus son lit pour me rejoindre.

« **Ne t'approche pas !**

-**Sakura…**

-**Non ! Tu joues à quoi hein ? C'est pour ça que tu as dit hier soir que tu t'en foutais qu'on se fasse prendre, tu avais déjà ton plan derrière la tête !**

-**Quoi ? De t'épouser ? Bien sûr !**

-**Comment oses-tu ?** criais-je, sous le choc. **Je n'ai pas envie de m'unir à toi ou de porter ton nom !**

-**Es-tu en train de dire que c'est une tare que de porter mon nom ?**

-**Non, je dis que c'est une tare de se marier avec toi !**

-**Et pourquoi ?**

-**M'enfin Sasuke-kun, regarde la réalité en face, pourquoi se marier alors qu'il n'y a pas d'amour ? Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire ça !**

-**Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas longtemps tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.**

-**Oui, moi je t'aime, mais ce n'est pas ton cas !** hurlais-je. »

J'étais essoufflé à force de crier, mais j'agrandis mes yeux lorsque je vis Sasuke se déplacer comme un Shinobi. Je fus plaqué contre le mur, ses mains robustes sur mes épaules et lui, juste en face de moi. L'une de ses mains vint me caresser la joue alors que je fermais fort les yeux.

« **Tu n'es qu'une idiote.** »

J'ouvris mes prunelles, surprise par sa douce caresse et le son de sa voix calme, à peine un chuchotement. Il baisse sa tête et tout contre ma joue, je sentis sa main trembler, je ne comprenais pas alors qu'il m'offrait la vue de sa chevelure.

« **Je te dis que je n'attendais qu'une chose, que tu viennes me voir pour ce bracelet, que je me fiche qu'on nous voie ensemble. Que je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi, j'insiste sur le fait que je veux savoir tes sentiments à mon égard, je te demande en mariage et tu arrives encore à me repousser. Pourquoi es-tu si odieuse avec moi ?** »

J'entrouvris mes lèvres, je pouvais très bien sentir la tristesse dans sa voix, c'est comme s'il était désemparé, plus sûr de lui, comme s'il était un gamin rempli de chagrin pour telle ou telle chose. C'est pour ça qu'il ne me regarde pas, il est en train de m'ouvrir son cœur et je n'ai rien vu venir. Mais il a aussi une certaine façon d'exposer les choses, _franchement_…

« **Je…** commençais-je.

**-Ça fait mal que tu me rejettes alors que tu dis m'aimer. Tu veux me punir pour mes fautes ?**

-**Non,** je mets mes mains sur ses joues et lui relève la tête pour qu'il me regarde, ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux brillants et si vulnérables. **Comment veux-tu que je comprenne si tu ne me dis rien, Sasuke-kun ?**

-**Je ne suis pas du genre à me dévoiler, tu le sais.**

-**Et moi je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne me dis pas les choses clairement.** »

Il caresse mes mains sur ses joues et ensuite il m'attire dans ses bras, je sens sa verge dressé. Mais je m'en fiche, je passe mes bras dans son dos, on est corps contre corps, peau contre peau et il me regarde d'un si beau regard doux.

« **Je t'aime. C'est assez clair ?**

-**Oui Sasuke-kun, étant donné que ce sont des mots que tu n'as jamais dits à personne,** répondis-je en souriant.

-**Deviens ma femme.**

-**Ce n'est pas une demande ça.**

-**Non, une affirmation.** »

Je me mets à rire, personne ne peut le changer et c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

« **Donne-moi des enfants.**

-**C'est en cours de route.**

-**C'est vrai, tu as une demande ?**

-**Oui, fais-moi l'amour.**

-**Comment ?** me demande-t-il en déposant une pluie de baiser dans mon cou.

-**Ardemment.**

-**C'est tout ?**

-**Sauvagement.**

-**Rien d'autre, madame Uchiha ?**

-**Vite.** »

Il me mordille l'oreille et me chuchote « **tes désirs sont des ordres** » et il me soulève contre le mur pour me pénétrer d'un coup. Je m'accroche à lui alors qu'il me fait l'amour comme je le désir, à partir de ce moment-là, je n'ai plus dormi chez moi et j'ai élu domicile chez mon ténébreux. Faire l'amour avec lui est quelque chose que je fais chaque jour, c'est _exquis_, _bienfaisant,_ mais surtout, _cataclysme_…

Je ne parcours plus la forêt le soir qui entoure mon village, mon mari le fait à ma place grâce à ses sharingan pour m'apaiser, ne voulant pas que je pique une crise de colère à la maison. Au sein du village, nous avons aménagé l'une des demeures Uchiha qui n'a pas été bannis bien des années plus tôt. Je travaille à l'hôpital, mais je ne fais plus de mission hors du village. Je porte le bracelet de ma moitié constamment à mon poignet, j'ai bien entendu envoyé Naruto valdingué contre le mur de sa maison pour m'avoir mené en bateau et m'avoir fait croire que c'était un cadeau de sa part. Il a juré de m'offrir quelque chose digne de notre amitié et il la fait. Je possède de belles boucles d'oreilles en émeraude, fines, gracieuses. Je sais que c'est Sasuke qui les a choisi, il ne voulait pas que je porte n'importe quoi… J'ai appris aussi pourquoi Naruto avait voulu que je laisse pousser mes cheveux. Un soir de buverie, un peu éméché, Sasuke lui avait confié qu'il préférait le temps où j'avais les cheveux longs. Les garçons quand ils ont bus, je vous jure…

Karin a vu rouge lorsqu'elle m'a vue avec Sasuke, le jour de notre mariage elle sait évanoui et à chaque fois qu'on la croise, mon mari m'embrasse à pleine bouche, se foutant royalement du quand diras-t-on. Jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer ainsi, mais j'aime ce côté-là de sa personnalité. Elle s'est rabattue du coup sur Suitgetsu. Je me tiens à distance de ses deux-là qui se disputent constamment.

Ma vie sexuelle est bien plus développée que lorsque Sasuke et moi on se voyait à l'insu de tous, il est plus _exigeant_ et je suis bien plus _soumise_, mais que dans ses moments-là. Pour le reste, c'est moi qui le mène à la baguette. La femme à le pouvoir, c'est une formule que j'ai découverte en me mariant avec Sasuke.

On a nos disputes, les cris fusent, de mon côté, je dois bien avouer, mais il arrive toujours à me plaquer quelque part et me faire taire par un baiser. _Les hommes hein_… Nous avons une ravissante petite fille de deux ans qui est le portrait craché de son père, par contre, ce qui est du caractère, elle a hérité de moi. Je suis enceinte, une nouvelle fois et c'est un petit garçon, Hinata c'est une fille. Naruto et Sasuke sont bien entendu heureux malgré que mon mari ait déjà proféré une menace à mon petit blond. Sa fille ne devra en aucun cas draguer notre fils.

Nos personnalités son restées les mêmes, les disputes entre Naruto et Sasuke également, j'ai toujours mon caractère de cochon, mais je suis heureuse. J'aime la personnalité que j'ai découverte chez Sasuke, j'honneur son nom dignement et le voir heureux me comble de joie.

Jamais après la guerre je n'avais imaginé cela, faire l'amour avec Sasuke Uchiha est _jouissif, logique_, mais avant tout, _renversant_…


End file.
